Los ángeles de la oscurida
by Sukii- shaman
Summary: En un mundo donde los vampiros existen las cosas se vuelven complicadas cuando hay dos herederos, pero solo una de ellos tiene poderes vampiricos, que sucederá cuando descubran lo que realmente es uno el otro heredero. Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Los cuatro herederos

Los vampiros criaturas que sobreviven bebiendo la sangre de los seres que todavía la posen pero se lo podría ver como una bendición a un terrible maldición. Un lucha por sobrevivir contra las manecillas del reloj. Había tres grandes clanes que eran conocidos en todo el mundo de los vampiros y las criaturas sobrenaturales; en primer lugar estaban los Asakuras conocidos por ser los únicos con Matusalén y Antediluvianos en su dinastía; después estaban los Tao conocidos por manejar la necromancia en sus rituales para predecir el futuro y crear a sus soldados; y por ultimo pero no menos importantes los Maiden que tenían fama de ser impuros es decir que fueron creados atreves del beso del vampiro, pero se revelaron en contra de su señor vampiro y lo mataron por lo que engendraron el miedo en el corazón de muchas creaturas sobrenaturales.

En el clan Asakura, el Rey Mikihisa estaba muy contento de que había llegado el tan anhelado día del nacimiento del siguiente sucesor de su fila, pero para su desgracias no solo nació uno sino dos individuos, tal y como se lo predijeron los Tao, "no solo nacerá un sucesor sino dos, uno con grandes dotes vampíricos que sería el más indicado para ser su sucesor; mientras que el otro a duras penas podrá sobrevivir en la vida de un vampiro"; pudo sentir de inmediato cual era el niño mas fuerte el cual le enorgullecía, mientras el otro se veía débil y vulnerable, un deseo de acabar con su vida se apodero del, estaba a punto de cogerlo y estrangularlo son su gran fuerza vampírica pero su esposa lo detuvo.

-¿qué crees que haces con nuestro hijo?-le pregunto muy molesta Keiko quitándole al niño de sus garras-sino me hubiese percatado ahora estaría muerto

-Eso era lo que quería matarlo antes de que nos avergüence enfrente de los demás vampiros-respondió sin inmutarse ante la mirada de muerte que le mandaba su esposa con sus ojos rojos de la ira mientras un aura roja la rodeaba. Sintió un fuerte dolor en la mejilla derecha, ya que Keiko le había abofeteado por lo cual estaba en el suelo.

-si te parece un estorba entonces yo me hare cargo de su educación, no necesitara nada de ti eso te lo aseguro-dijo la madre mientras se paraba y cargaba bien al niño en sus brazos-si te importa SU nombre será YOH ASAKURA y me pienso marchar de este castillo ya que están TUYO como MIO….

Se marcho de la habitación su antigua habitación y se llevo al niño en sus brazos a otra no muy lejos. Una vez entro en ella no puedo evitar derramar las lagrimas que minutos atrás no puedo dejar caer, escucho como alguien tocaba a la puerta. Así que se arreglo y limpio unas cuantas lágrimas que seguían en su rostro con el dorso de su mano mientras abría la puerta.

Mientras tanto Mikihisa estaba en su habitación muy furioso con su esposa la cual le había abofeteado eso no se lo perdonaría ni en mil años perdonaría esa ofensa y se vengaría de ella pero por el momento no le convenía, que le dirían sus suegros al saber que se había peleado con su hija lo expulsarían del reino. Decidió dejar que se calmara para intentar llegar a un acuerdo con ella ya que tenía a su otro hijo el cual le sería muy útil para lograr reconciliarse con su "querida" esposa, y ya que ella le puso nombre a su otro hijo ¿Por qué no ponerle nombre al otro?-muajajajaja tú serás parte de mi plan Hao Asakura te educare como se debe educar a un verdadero vampiro y me ayudaras a que tu madre no abra la boca sobre que intente matar a tu hermano muy pronto me convertiré en el rey supremo de los clanes _"ustedes me serán muy útiles"-_pensó mientras cogía a su hijo y se lo llevaba para buscar a su madre.

Al abrir la puerta y se encontró con Silver una de sus más fieles sirvientes y su mejor amigo. No pudo evitar llorar en sus brazos por la pelea que había tenido con su esposo de verdad le dolía amar a ese hombre, pero no podía evitar sentir esa gran felicidad cuando lo veía ya que se sentía muy bien con el pero…lo de hoy había sido demasiado no se lo perdonaría intentar matar a uno de sus hijo mientras ella dormía era muy bajo.

-¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Silver

-si no te preocupes….es solo que…no se qué hacer-le respondió entre sollozos.

-ahora que te hizo sabes que un hombre que disfruta ver sufrir a una mujer no se le puede tener compasión-dijo muy molesto Silver

-no te pongas así…..ahora lo que necesito es saber cómo evitar que mi hijo muera, tú conoces alguna forma de evitar que muera, ya sabes por lo que no posee poderes vampíricos

-no estamos seguros de eso ya que sería imposible que no fuese un vampiro siendo hijo de dos vampiros que provienen de antediluvianos así que no te preocupes

-si fuese como dices él estaría despierto en este momento

-tienes un punto, que por cierto es muy valido investigare mas al respecto, ya que sigo creyendo que el debe de ser un vampiro

-¿iras El ver la Golva?

-claro ellas es la única antediluviana en la que podemos confiar firme mente, además de ser una de las fundadoras de este clan

Salió del cuarto dejando a Keiko un poco confundida mientras abrigaba a su hijo, acaso el era una maldición desde hace 4 meses sabían que eso pasaría ahora deberían presentar a sus sucesores al resto de clanes en la reunión dentro de quince días.

Ese momento entro Mikihisa a la alcoba con su otro hijo en brazos.

-Keiko perdóname por lo que iba a hacer, no pensaba en ese momento, por favor perdóname-intentaba convencerla Mikihisa-si no lo haces por mi por lo menos hazlo por tu otro hijo el cual no puedes negarle estar con su hermano y progenitores

Keiko lo miro con recelo –lo dice la persona que intento matar, pero tienes razón no puedo quitarles eso,….te perdonare solo por esta vez

-Muchas gracias, querida ahora hay que alistarnos para presentarlos ante los Tao y los Maiden que también presentaran a sus sucesores en la gran junta de los vampiros

-que piensas hacer con Yoh... piensas presentarlo a los demás clanes o piensas ocultarlo por el resto de su existencia-pregunto Keiko haciendo el ademan de proteger a su hijo y esperando un respuesta por parte de Mikihisa

-claro que no lo ocultare lo presentare al igual que a Hao; ya que seria una deshonra ocultarlo-sonrió falsamente Mikihisa- y sera una de las primeras cosas que haré para que me perdones y remediar mi error

-no eres de los que piden perdón pero...no tengo otra opción de mas que la de creerte-Keiko salió de la habitación con sus dos hijos en sus brazos

-"que ingenua eres Keiko, siempre has sido así, la primera face de mi plan esta completa ahora solo queda esperar...esperar el momento preciso para poder actuar-sonrió malévolamente para después seguir a su esposa

-días después-

Se encontraban en uno de los mas antiguos y el mas sagrado templo de los vampiros Stavronkita un castillo con mas de 500 mil años de antigüedad que se encontraba en el monte athos. El lugar donde fue la primera reunión entre los clanes y se castigo a un traidor entre los mismos, un cruel recordatorio para todos los vampiros tanto de los clanes como para los que no lo eran.

-les presento a mi hijo su nombre es Len Tao al cual he elegido como sucesor de mi dinastía-hablo con orgullo En Tao el líder del clan Tao que tenia otra hija pero el tener un sucesor varón le aseguraba que su clan se prolongara.

-a diferencia de ambos clanes mi sucesor sera Lyserg Diethel que es mi sobrino el cual es el mejor candidato para serlo-dijo Marco Maiden son un poco de alegría en sus palabras

-supongo que somos los últimos...les presento a mis sucesores Hao y Yoh Asakura por el momento no puedo decirles cual sera el que ocupe el puesto como líder del clan pero les aseguro que ambos son dignos candidatos-dijo Mikihisa con un poco de ira al pronunciar lo ultimo.

-parece que la suerte de los muertos fue exacta en nuestra predicción con respecto a sus sucesor-dijo En-después de todo solo uno de ellos es un vampiro, ha estas alturas ya deberías saber cual de ellos es

-no todo se soluciona matando a las criatura, me parece que la decisión de dejar a ambos herederos vivos es lo mejor-opino Marco- dios ¿cual de los dos es el que no tiene poderes vampirico?

-solo les diré que cuando los vean lo sabrán eso claro si ustedes aceptan mi propuesta-dijo Mikihisa al lo que otros dos guardaron silencio con intriga en sus miradas-que les parece que nuestros sucesores sean criados y educados juntos, para esto ofrezco mi reino que como sabrán tiene a los mas antiguos y sabios vampiros de todos los reinos; estoy seguro que sus herederos podrán mejorar mucho mas con ellos

Hubo un silencio que duro cinco minutos mientras digerían la propuesta

-la propuesta me parece razonable-marco lo miro con desconfianza-sin embargo te conozco Mikihisa que es lo que quieres

-aunque te paresa increíble solo quiero que nuestros reinos se unan mas y que mejor manera de hacerlo que haciendo que nuestros hijos crezcan junto-Mikihisa sonrió pero en el fondo quería despedazar ha Marco

-s una excelente propuesta la cual acepto sin ningún problema-acepto En

Marco todavía con desconfianza-supongo que no puedo negarme, acepto que mi sobrino sea instruido por tu clan

-les aseguro que no se arrepentirán

-eso espero

En otra habitación se encontraban Keiko, Meene y Ran con sus respectivos hijos (en el caso de Menne su sobrino) sin dirigirse la palabra solo esperando a que sus esposos salieran de su reunión

-nunca imagine que fueses a tener gemelos-rompió el silencio Meene

-aunque hay que admitir que son muy lindo-los alago Ran

-gracias aunque sus hijos también lo son de seguro serán dignos sucesores de loa clanes-dijo Keiko agradecida con ambas

-aunque Lyserg no es mi hijo es mi sobrino sus padres murieron poco después de su nacimiento en una disputa con vampiros no aliados-dijo Meene con tristeza- lo positivo es que eso vampiros ahora forman parte de nuestro clan

-esperemos que los tre... perdón cuatro pueden traer la paz a los clanes; a diferencia de sus padres-las tres chicas rieron por el comentario de Ran

-espero que haci sea -dijo Keiko

De pronto la puerta de la sala se abrió, por donde entraron Mikihisa, En y Marco el ultimo con resignación en su rostro

-les tengo buenas noticias desde ahora sus hijos estarán bajo nuestro cuidado no se preocupen que los entrenaremos para que sean dignos sucesores de los clanes-dijo Mikihisa

las tres chicas se quedaron atónitas con la noticia y vieron a sus esposos esperando una explicación

-Ran entrégale a nuestro hijo a Keiko ellos ocuparan de su entrenamiento- ordeno En ha su esposa la cual lo vio con reprobación a su marido, mientras obedecía a su orden

-Keiko por favor cuídalo bien-le pidió Ran entregándole a su heredero

-Meene por favor entrega a Lyserg te prometo que es por su bien-pidió Marco a su esposa la cual lo obedeció con tristeza y pesadumbre

-te lo imploro Keiko protegelo como si fuera tu hijo-le dijo Meene con sus ojos repletos de lagrimas

-no se preocupen estarán bien bajo mi cuidado-

-con esto concluye nuestra reunión, pueden visitarnos cuando quieran-sonrío Mikihisa mientras pensaba-"que ingenuos son"

Así fue como los cuatro herederos terminaron viviendo en el mismo castillo lejos de sus progenitores, pero el destino esta a favor del hombre equivoca y sus decisiones afectaran no solo a los tres clanes sino también a todo el mundo sobrenatural

* * *

espero que les haya gustado el capitulo este es mi primer fic,

gracias a selma-itako por motivarme a publicarlo


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen esta historia si

* * *

Una noticia

Habían pasado cincuenta años desde que la reunión se había llevado a cabo, los herederos habían recibido un entrenamiento con los matusulén del clan Asakura, los entrenamientos eran muy rigurosos por lo cual los herederos se volvieron los vampiros más fuertes de todos los clanes. Salvo por uno de ellos ya que no importaba cuanto lo intentara o quisiera desarrollar sus habilidades vampíricas le era imposible lograrlo, aun así seguía intentándolo ya que era lo único que podía hacer para que su familia se olvidara de que el existía.

A pesar de tener más de cincuenta años, los cuatro lucían como jóvenes de quince años ya que ese era uno de los beneficios de la inmortalidad, con sus cuerpos desarrollados y poderes al máximo. Sus padres estaban muy conformes con su progreso, por lo que sus visitas se redujeron, ya que solían visitarlos cada fin de semana ahora solo lo hacían una vez al año solo si tenían tiempo. Esto no les afecto ya que con el tiempo sentían que el clan Asakura era su hogar.

-¿donde se habrá metido ahora?-se pregunto en voz alta un joven de cabello castaño largo-ultimadamente parece como si no quisiera ser encontrado

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo se encontró con uno de sus amigos

-Len lo encontraste-pregunto esperanzado ya que se había hartado de pasar por lo mismo todos los días

\- lo he estado buscando por todas partes pero no lo encuentro-le respondió resignado y ambos suspiraron- ni siquiera nuestro poder de rastreo puede encontrar

-muchachos-los llamo otro joven con la respiración agitada- ya sé donde esta

-donde esta Lyserg-le pregunto Hao feliz de que al fin podrían descansar

-en el cementerio de afuera de los límites del clan, al parecer esta con los muchachos del otro día-suspiro-ultimadamente pasa todo el tiempo de ellos al parecer ya se dio por vencido con lo de sus poderes

-no lo creo si no se ha rendido en todos estos años dudo que lo haga ahora-dijo Len

-lo mejor sera ir a verlo ya que o sino recibiremos un castigo departe de mi abuela-un escalofrío paso por la espalda de los jóvenes

Tuvieron que caminar alrededor de unos 30 minutos para llegar al lugar que Lyserg les había indicado. El lugar era prácticamente un desierto si no fuera por las lapidas que había esparcidas por todo el terreno.

Pudieron ver a un grupo de cinco jóvenes que al parecer estaban entrenando(solo uno de ellos).

-cuanto...tiempo...falta...-escucharon decir al sujeto que estaban buscando que

-te faltan quince minutos-escucharon otra voz que se les hacia conocida

-vamos Yoh ya no te falta mucho-dijo un joven muy bajito

-tu puedes conseguirlo Yoh-le motivaba una joven

-hasta que te encontramos hermanito-le dijo Hao-cuanto tiempo mas pensabas quedarte aquí

-Hao que haces aquí-pregunto Yoh apunto de pararse pero una persona lo detuvo

-todavía te faltan veinte minutos-le dijo Ana

-si Ana...un momento hace rato me dijiste que sol me faltaban quince minutos

-pero intentaste parar antes de que terminaras así que te agregare cinco minutos como castigo y si te sigues quejando te aumentare más

-nada de eso Yoh tienes que venir de inmediato con nosotros tu abuela nos mando a buscarte y no le podemos fallar-intento conversen a ambos Lyserg

-la abuela les mando a buscarme-pregunto atónito Yoh

-si así que mas te vale venir con nosotros en este momento- le ordeno Hao cogiéndole de la camisa

-vamos muchachos solo un poco mas y terminara con su entrenamiento-les pidió Jun

-hermana tu que haces aquí se suponía que estabas en el castillo-pidió una explicación Len

-Yoh necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara a entrenar, y quien mejor que Ana para eso que es la mejor discípula de la señora Kino- le respondió

-eso no contesta del todo a mi pregunta mas bien responde a la del Hao

-ah yo quise acompañarlos ya que estar en el castillo es muy aburrido

-eso no tiene nada que ver Yoh viene con nosotros y punto-dijo Hao exasperado jalando a Yoh

-pero..hermano..-dijo Yoh regresando a ver a sus amigos

-si la señora Kino lo dijo no hay nada que decir-dijo Ana acomodándose el cabello

-nos vemos mañana Yoh-se despidió de el su amigo Manta

-cuídese mucho don Yoh-también se despidió Ryu

-nos vemos mañana-se despidió Yoh de sus amigos mientras Ha lo seguía jalando

-Ana vendrás con nosotros al castillo- le pregunto Jun

-supongo que no tengo otra opción, sino quiero que Tamao venga a buscarme..al igual que hicieron con Yoh-se levanto y empezo a caminar junto a Jun

-nos vemos mañana muchachos-se despidió Jun

-adios- se despidieron ambos

ooo

En los calabozos del castillo se encontraba Keiko esperando a su informant al cual al verlo lo saludo con alegria

-Silver dime que conseguiste

-no mucho Keiko y te advierto que esto puede ser un poco difícil de digerir

-eso no me importa solo diemlo-le corto Keiko

-bueno-suspiro-al parecer siempre que nacen dos vampiros uno de ello muere para que l otro absorba su alma y sea un vampiro ... pero Yoh no murio y Hao es un exelente vampiro por lo que Yoh debe ser...

No logro terminar porque un guardia lo interrumpió y no tuvo de otra mas que la que ocultarse

-Reina Keiko las antediluvianas Kino y Golva exigen su presencia

-voy en un momento-Keiko hizo una señal con la mano para que se retira

-lo siento pero se me ordeno escoltarla

-entiendo en ese caso vamos-Keiko fingió una sonrisa mientras lo seguía

ooo

Los muchacho llegaron al castillo en muy al castillo ya que tomaron un atajo que Jun había encontrado

-joven Yoh, joven Hao, señorita Ana la Antediluviana Golva exige su presencia la sala principal-les informo Tamao apenas llegaron al castillo- deben de estar esperándolos

-que sucede Tamao ¿por que la urgencia?-pregunto Yoh

-no lo se joven Yoh solo me pidieron que los llevase ahí cuanto antes

-esta bien no te preocupes nosotros podemos ir solos-le dijo Hao

-lo siento joven Hao pero se me ordeno el escoltarlos

-debe de ser muy importante-dijo Jun

-es raro jamas los llaman a los tres y menos las Antediluvianas-les dijo Len

Los siete intercambiaron miradas

-mejor vayan pronto así podrán salir de dudas más rápido-les aconsejo Lyserg

Hao, Yoh y Ana fueron llevados por Tamao al salón principal que era muy amplio. Para su sorpresa ahí se encontraban no solo Golva sino también Kino, Mikihisa, Marco y Meene.

-tomen asiento jóvenes- les dijo Kino- solo nos falta esperar a Keiko

La nombrad no tardo en llegar una vez que lo hizo tanto Tamao como el guardia salieron de la sala.

-supongo que todos se pregunta por que los hemos sitado y antes que lo pregunten se los responderemos-dijo Golva

-ambas hemos llagado a la conclusión de que Hao sera el sucesor del clan Asakura por lo tanto necesita una esposa con los mismos poderes que el-dijo Kino

-no obstante Yoh sigue siendo un miembro sucesor de este clan por lo que también hemos decido que se case con una persona en particular que tiene las mismas capacidad de que el- en esto ultimo Yoh lo sintió como un golpe- y con el fin de unir al clan Maiden y al clan Asakura Yoh se casara con la sucesora legitima de ese clan

-es por eso que las cabezas de los Maiden están aquí ya hemos llegado a un acuerdo con ellos y en cuanto a Hao desde este momento esta comprometido con mi mejor discípula Ana Kyöyamada

-esta decidido de esa manera, no queremos quejas al respecto-termino la discusión Golva

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo

Guets: espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, el romance llegara en los próximos capítulos n.n

Sstridnt: gracias por el consejo, he intentare animar a Selma

gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic


	3. Chapter 3

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen esta historia si.

* * *

Una Noticia (parte dos)

Se encontraba paseando por los pasillo del castillo, después de la junta que tuvieron no le quedaba más opción que cumplir con las ordenes de las antediluvianas. No quería toparse con sus amigos ya que le preguntarían que fue lo que paso, y no está de muy buen humor para decírselos. Lo más probable es que se dieran cuenta por su comportamiento que no muy usual en el.

-Yoh que fue lo que paso-le pregunto Jun que salía de una recamara con Len- te noto muy cabizbajo que ocurrió

-nada Jun no te preocupes

-no me mientas Asakura se que algo te pasa-le regañaba Jun que solía actuaba de hermana mayor con él y los demás mientras Len lo miraba con desaprobación

Yoh traga saliva- veras,….no creo que pueda seguir con mi entrenamiento

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué te has esforzado mucho?

-no pasare mucho tiempo más en este castillo- se arrimo contra la pared para empezar a contarle a Jun y Len lo ocurrido.

Flash back

-está decidido de esa manera, no queremos quejas al respecto-termino la discusión Golva

Todos se quedaron en "shock" por lo que les acababan de decir, sabían que ninguna tenia tacto para tratar este tipo de temas, pero decírselos tan directamente les pareció algo muy malo de su parte.

-pero si ni siquiera nos informaron con antelación-Mikihisa fue el primero en reaccionar-son nuestros hijos como pueden decidir por nosotros

-que no se te olvide quienes son las cabezas de esta familia-le dijo cortante Kino

-pero no pueden hacer eso, al menos no sin nuestro consentimiento-reclamo Hao parándose abruptamente de su silla-al fin nosotros seremos los que nos casaremos no tienen porque decidir eso por nosotros.

-¡calla Hao!-grito Golva-esto no tiene que ver con su consentimiento ni nada harán lo que nosotros les digamos sin objeción alguna-empezó a hacer formas con sus manos- se te olvida que nosotras podríamos acabarte aquí mismo si lo deseáramos

Hao termino sentándose por una herida en su pierna derecha hecha por Kino de adentro hacia afuera para que no se regenerara con facilidad

-y ustedes no tienen nada que objetar-Kino se acomodo los lentes dirigiendo su mirada a Keiko, Yoh y Ana

-le debo mucho a ustedes así que no puedo rehusarme a su orden-dijo Ana con la cabeza agachada

Keiko que se encontraba cerca de ella se limito a asentir con la cabeza- esos son sus mandamientos por lo cual no puedo negarme a cumplirlos

-muy bien al parecer aquí hay alguien que sabe reconocer su lugar-

-Yoh no tienes nada que decir- le pregunto Golva

-nada si ni siquiera mi hermano que posee poderes vampíricos se puede declinar a su contra yo tampoco podría rehusarme-le respondió mientras pensaba-"aunque solo lo aceptare temporalmente hasta que pueda encontrar una solución"

-muy bien, partirás al clan Maiden dentro de una semana donde conocerás a tu prometida

Fin Flash back

-eso fue lo que paso Jun por favor no se lo digas a los demás-le pidió Yoh

-pero que cosas dices Yoh como no decirles lo que paso primero tu hermano que siempre discute con Ana esta comprometido con ella y tu que no buscas problemas tendrás que irte del clan-le reclamo Jun furiosas- ademas por que no pusiste oposición o a caso tienes miedo de que se enteren de tus sentimientos hacia Ana

-es por eso que no puede negarme, de seguro hubiesen leído mi mente y que pasaría con Ana y Hao después de que yo me vaya, ya que seria el menos afectado

-no deberías preocuparte ambos son muy fuertes-dijo Len ya que antes Jun le había contado todo antes

Jun respiro profundamente-tienes razón pero que hay de tu entrenamiento acaso ¿también piensas dejarlo?

-claro que no, seguiré haciéndolo a pesar de no estar en el clan

oooo

Ana había hablando los mismo con Mary que era su hermana menor en la habitación de Ana

-no puedo creerlo, como te van a comprometer con el-dijo Mary

-tal vez sea lo mejor-dijo Ana-después de todo solo somos sirvientes de ellos-

Mary la miro molesta y con desaprobación- pudiste haberte rehusado después de todo yo te hubiese apoyado si es que deseabas escapar te apoyaría sin pensarlo dos veces

-tu no entiendes Mary después de todo para esto fui criada después de que nuestro padres desaparecieran ello no recogieron lo mínimo que podemos hacer es agradecérselos y que mejor forma que hacerlo que casarme con el legitimo sucesor de su clan

-Ana es que acaso no piensas un momento en ti..que crees que pensarían nuestros padres si siguieran con nosotros

-no tiene caso los obedeceré con o sin tu aprobación

-y que piensa Yoh de esto-al escucharla decir se quedo fría- piensas dejar todo solo por una orden como esa

-el jamas podría oponerse a su familia, ni siquiera debería seguir vivo y no tiene los poderes necesarios para defenderse

-no es acaso por eso que lo has estado ayudando, ahora entiendo por que el también se rindió si tu no quieres luchan por eso no vale la pena que intente convencerte...solo piensa en lo que te dije-salio de la habitación muy decepcionada de su hermana ella nunca se rendía de esa manera.

ooooo

Hao estaba en los establos con Lyserg la verdad le alegraba que con el pudiera usar telepatía así no seria tan tedioso el tener que contarle lo sucedido

-¿que piensas hacer?-le pregunto Lyserg

-no lo se, ni siquiera pude oponerme a ellas-le respondió con desgane

-dices que te comprometieron con Ana pero si ni tu ni ella se llevan bien de seguro su unión solo con llevaría a problemas para el clan

Hao lo miro - aun así no puedo oponerme por ahora, porque mejor no me cuentas¿como es la sucesora legitima de tu clan con la comprometieron a mi hermano?

-no lo se la única vez que la vi fue cuando visite por primera vez mi clan, solo vi sus ojos escarlata en una de las ventanas de ese lugar-Lyserg jamas entendió como es que el fue elegido como sucesor teniendo a otra persona

-es extraño que aun teniendo una hija te eligieran como sucesor-Hao sabia que necesitaría mas información sobre ese tema

-mis padres murieron cuando nací así que me eligieron como sucesor, mis tíos me hablaron unas vez sobre su hija, pero siempre que los visito he intentado buscarla pero sin importar nada no la encuentro, a veces creo que es un fantasma

-eso podría no ser tan erróneo

Ambos rieron ya que sabían ademas de ser muy raros los fantasmas jamas se meterían en la casa de un vampiro

-pero lo que me ronda por la cabeza es que las antediluvianas dijeron _que tenia las mismas capacidades de Yoh _y hasta donde entendemos el no tiene poderes de ningún tipo-dijo Lyserg viendo al cielo

-resulta bastante extraño pensar que mi hermanito sea capas de hacer algo de vampiros si con esfuerzo tiene el físico que tiene ahora, a veces creo que es un mortal

-no lo creo recuerda que si fuera así ya debería haber muerto debido a los entrenamientos-un rayo cayo del cielo

-creo que pronto empezara una tormenta

ooooo

Todos se encontraban en el comedor principal, el ambiente era muy incomodo por las recientes conversaciones que todos se regresaban a ver pero nadie hablaba. Keiko no dejaba de pensar en lo que le dijo Silver, Mikihisa maldecía a las antediluvianas por arruinar sus planes, Kino y Golva no prestaban atención a las miradas que les lanzaban, Jun y Mary suspiraban cada que iban a meter un pedazo de comida en sus bocas, Len intentaba leer las mente de las antediluvianas, Lyserg seguía pensando en su prima; Hao, Yoh y Ana reflexionaban sobre lo que les dijeron sus amigos y por ultima Marco y Meene solo intercambiaban miradas de inconformismo.

-disculpen la interrupción pero...un grupo de vampiros desean hablar con el rey Mikihisa-les informo Tamao aliviando un poco el ambiente

-con su permiso tengo que atender asuntos importantes-Mikihisa se retiro de la mesa

-tengo que informarles algo-hablo Kino recibiendo las miradas de todos-desde hoy Yoh se ira del castillo para formar parte del clan Maiden hasta nuevo aviso

Todos la miraron esperando que prosiguiera con los ojos atentos a cualquier movimiento que hiciera.

-desde este momento deja de pertenecer al clan Asakura-prosiguió Golva- esperamos que no intenten rehusarse ya que esto esta decidido y no lo vamos a cambiar.


	4. Chapter 4

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen.

El nuevo clan

Ya había terminado de recoger sus cosas para marcharse del clan, vaya que las cosas cambian rápido. En un momento su vida era ¿_feliz_? Tal vez nunca lo fue, siempre que lograba conseguir salir del olvido lo devolvía a ese pozo sin salida. En ese momento maldecía el no tener poderes vampíricos, si los tuviese _¿podría oponerse? ¿No lo obligarían a irse si fuese así?_ De seguro que hubiese sido la misma historia relatada de otra manera. Que conseguiría al negarse…..una _muerte segura_. Nadie lo apoyaría si se oponía ya que ¿Quién arriesgaría su vida para salvar otro? Los habían entrenado para nunca permitirse darse ese tipo de lujos.

-todo termino-dijo para sí mismo

-si eso es lo que piensas no tengo nada que hacer aquí

Regreso a ver de quien era esa voz y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba- Ana ¿qué haces aquí?

-Acaso no querías verme-pregunto ella molesta

-claro que no, solo me sorprendió el verte

-¿qué piensas hacer?

-no lo sé, si me opongo ustedes podrían terminar heridos y si no lo hago creo que jamás podre conseguir sentir que realmente pertenezco aquí

-no tienes que probar nada si eso es lo que piensas

-si fuera eso sería más fácil pero no es así-estaba por salir pero se detuvo- gracias por tu apoyo y ayuda por todo este tiempo-la abrazo-no sé que hubiese hecho sin tu ayuda

Ana solo correspondió al abrazo

-te voy a extrañar-le dijo

-yo también, mas te vale volver me oíste-dijo mientras se separaba

-lo intentare pero prométeme algo-al no escucharla prosiguió- ¿que esperaras a que vuelva?

-claro-respondió un tanto confundida

Yoh salio del cuarto-te amo-dijo como si nada

Ana estaba en shock que no pudo responder.

-joven Yoh todo esta listo para su partida-dijo Tamao asiendo una reverencia

-esta bien

oooooo

Se encontraba en las mazmorras del castillo

-¡porque maldición! si tan solo no hubieran interferido todo hubiese salido según mis planes, ahora solo me queda esperar que los Maiden no descubran lo que es-se desesperaba Mikihisa caminando de un lado a otro hasta que escucho unos pasos y decidió esconderse

-Silver podrías decirme lo que investigaste-dijo Keiko

-claro pero para mas seguridad ten-le extendió un sobre-ahí esta todo lo que encontré sobre lo que me pediste

-gracias

-asegúrate de destruirlo después que lo leas

-de que están hablando-pensaba Mikihisa

-muchas gracias, no se como expresar el agradecimiento que siento hacia ti

-no es nada, pero lo mejor sera que regrese a sus aposentos ya que no queremos que su esposo se entere

-no te preocupes, pero debo de irme a despedir a mi hijo-dijo con voz dolida

-escuche que ira a formar parte del clan Maiden, no sabes cuanto lo lamento

oooooo

-con que Yoh ira al clan Maiden-suspiro Lyserg

-preocupado-dijo con tono burlón Len

-no es eso, esta comprometido con mi prima en todas las de ley así que sentirme de esta manera es normal

-no tendrías que estarlo recuerda que Yoh se lleva bien con todos estará bien-dijo Jun ocultando su angustia

-de esta manera tendremos uno escusa para ir a tu reino-dijo Hao

-tu pareces ser el menos interesado en esto-le renegó Lyserg

-tu crees, a mi me comprometieron con alguien con quien ni nunca he hablado...creo que he hablado mas con Tamao que con ella

-pues mucho mejor de esa manera no te dolerá cuando se valla-dijo Mary que estaba alejada del grupo

-Mary-la regaño Jun

-es la verdad mi hermana no se quedara por mucho tiempo a lado de Hao así que lo mejor es que no se haga ilusiones

-no me importa, por el momento seria mejor que nosotros hiciéramos lo mismo-dijo Hao arrimándose contra la pared

-si tienes razón-lo apoyo Len- pero por el momento no podemos hacer nada

oooooo

-lo bueno es que deje el castillo antes de que alguien me viera-suspiro Yoh cuando se encontraba en la entrada del clan Maiden

Una vez que ingreso en el se topo con unos guardias que lo guiaran a donde se encontraba Marco esperándolo

-bienvenido a mi clan Yoh Asakura

-gracias por su gentileza al recibirme en su clan

-no te preocupes dentro de poco formaras parte del

Yoh solo asintió, mientras Marco llamaba a una de sus sirvientas

-síguela, te llevara a tu alcoba tienes la libertad de caminar por todo el reino, si quieres puedes ir a ver a mi hija en la suya que esta junto a la tuya

-claro iré a visitarla, señor tengo una duda ¿por que dijeron que ella tiene los mismos poderes que yo?

-lo sabrás cuando la veas, de paso te ayudara a desarrollar tus poderes que no son iguales a los de los demás

No comprendió del todo lo que Marco le dijo pero no quiso hacer mas preguntas y se fue a su alcoba. Una vez que llego ahí desempaco no sabia si seria bueno ir a ver a su ahora prometida. Después de un momento decidió ir a verla en la habitación de alado

_Toc toc toc_

Espero a que le abrieran y no tardo mucho. La silueta de un joven de piel tersa, pelo plata y ojos carmesís.

-¿quien eres?-pregunto la joven llamada Jeanne

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Yoh Asakura

-Asakura...tu eres mi prometido-dijo Jeanne a lo que Yoh asintió-entonces supongo que tampoco tienes poderes vampíricos como "leer mentes" o "poder rastrear objetos o personas en un largo rango"

-así es acaso tu tampoco eres un vampiro

-no, no lo soy, al igual que tu mis padres son vampiros de sangre pura pero aun así yo no nací con sus poderes, salvo el de la inmortalidad y el de poder volar pero mis alas no son como de murciélagos

-un momento puedes volar-pregunto sorprendido

-claro que si, tu también debes poder hacer con algo de practica lograras dominar este y otros poderes muy distintos a los de los vampiros-paro un minuto-pero te lo explicare después creo que te estoy confundiendo mucho

-no del todo pero gracias-Jeanne salio de la habitación y hizo un ademan con la mano para que Yoh la siguiera-por cierto nunca me dijiste tu nombre

-...Jeanne-respondió para seguir con su camino

oooooo

Keiko entro al castillo después de ver que Yoh se había marchado del clan sin decir a nadie, lo entendía que quisiera irse sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Después de todo ya no pertenecía al clan.

Una vez se sentó en su cama, empezó a leer los papeles que le dio Silver. Cuando termino unas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

-...es..esto..no...pue-ede-ser-tartamudeo evitando que el llanto se apoderara de ella


	5. Chapter 5

-un, dos, tres-una chica de pelo corto rubio muy parecida a Ana estaba parada en medio de una fuete-cuatro, cinco, seis…..los fantasmas del pasado son respuestas del futuro….los errores del presenten….son la condena de muerte….aquellos que ahora viven….al renacer llevaran el peso de nuestra exterminación…y deberán acabar a la razón de ello…

Oooo

Despertó muy alterada jamás tenía ese tipo sueños, era extraño el intentar encontrarle un significado por más que lo intentase…esa chica le resultaba conocida de alguna parte,…la vida antes de ser eso. Sabía a quién se refería a lo que hablaba de _nuestra exterminación _se refería a los humanos y shamanes que habían muerto hace mucho, antes de que los vampiros y demás criaturas dominaron el mundo. Un misterio más ahora no sabía la verdadera razón de su existencia en ese lugar _al renacer llevaran el peso de nuestra exterminación _eso significa que ya sabían lo que les pasaría y sin embargo no lograron hacer nada.

Dejo de pensar en ello y se levanto de suelo y se encamino a su alcoba a esperar a la persona que compartía su destino

Oooo

-las almas jamás encontraran perdón….-empezaba su rezo Kino quería averiguar todo lo posible sobre la heredera de los Maiden todavía se le hacía difícil el comprender como la habían podido ocultar por tanto tiempo, eso significaba solo que ella no era normal, si ni podían rastrearla significaba lo mismo que sospechaba que era Yoh, ahora lo único que quedaba era comprobar…. Para después poder tomar medidas en contra de ellos.

Oooo

Habían caminado varios kilómetros fuera de los límites del clan hasta una fortaleza abandonada

-que interesante jamás había visto este tipo de construcción-dijo Yoh observando el lugar

-es porque es una vieja fortaleza humana-dijo Jeanne adentrándose-de hecho es una de las pocas presentes en nuestra época por no decir la única

Por dentro estaba decorada con escudos viejos atravesados por lanzas desgastadas, también había pistolas y todo tipo de armas de fuego por las mesas alrededor de mapas de todo el mundo. el techo estaba casi completamente destruido, y las sillas y camas de todo el lugar estaban manchadas de sangre y algunas esqueletos.

-por que construirían esto-pregunto Yoh observando el lugar

-para protegerse

-¿de quien?

-de nosotros,...mejor dijo de la invasión de los vampiros de ese tiempo

Yoh se de tuvo en medio del lugar-que fue lo que paso

-los vampiros no siempre dominaron la tierra, en otra época eran los humanos los que la dominaran-Jeanne abrió presiono una de las velas que abría un pasadizo debajo del suelo-nosotros somos los que deben de vengar sus muertes-empezó a adentrarse

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

-ooo-

Una nueva forma de ver el mundo

-eso quiere decir que debemos acabar con todos los vampiro

-somos la creación de los humanos para salvar el mundo, pero no de todos sino de unos con poderes fuera de lo común que intentaron evitar la invasión

Al final del pasadizo estaba un amplio campo de practica con varios instrumentos en perfectas condiciones, y dos individuos.

-Jeanne hasta que al fin llegaste te tardaste mucho-dijo Pirika acercándose a ellos-¿quien es el?

-es uno de los nuestros Yoh te presento a Pirika y Horo horo ellos son hombres lobo del norte, no te preocupes no te harán nada ahora están en su forma humana al igual que nosotros

-mucho gusto-dijo Pirika con una sonrisa-siéntete a gusto aquí

-gracias-Yoh regreso a ver a Jeanne que se sentaba

oooooo

-muchacho lo conseguí-dijo Lyserg entrando en un cuarto y cerrando la puerta

-hasta que al fin ¿cuanto tiempo pensabas tardar-le pregunto Hao

-perdón su alteza por no ser tan rápido

-da te prisa dinos que conseguiste-pregunto Len

Lyserg saco un papel de su bolsillo y se los mostró- aquí hay información de como aumentar nuestros poderes en poco tiempo

-están seguros de esto-les pregunto Jun

-claro que si-respondieron los tres

-vaya que son idiotas-dijo Ana entrando en la habitación con Mary-si quieren morir mejor yo lo hago seria menos dolorosos

-que amable pero, rechazamos tu oferta gracias-dijo Len

-que mal estaba de humor para hacerlo

-hermana déjalos no vinimos para eso-dijo Mary-tenemos que decirles algo de suma importancia

-descubrimos que el rey Mikihisa piensa atacar sus clanes en cuanto encuentre la manera de descaerse de ustedes

Todos las miraron muy sorprendido

-por que dices eso-pregunto Len

-es obvio el solo los utiliza para lograr ganarse la confianza de los otros reyes para poder vencerlos cuando menos se lo esperen

-que pruebas tienes de eso-dijo Lyserg

-lo escuchamos a noche-dijo Mary

-es su problema si nos creen o no al fin y al cabo cumplimos con decírselos-Ana se dio media vuelta dispuesta a abandonar la habitación-cuiden sus espaldas

ooooo

-muy bien empecemos con tu entrenamiento-dijo Jeanne-primero deberás de aprender a volar

-un momento, agradezco su ayuda y todo pero quiero que me aclares una cosa que somos nosotros-pregunto Yoh

-somos los encargados de acabar con los vampiros de este mundo el el pasado después de la invasión los de nuestra especie casi logran exterminarlos es nuestro turno de hacerlo...de restaurar el honor de los _Ángeles de la Oscuridad_ o si refieres _angel of darkness_ los restauradores del pasado

-destruir...a...todos, eso seria imposible en primer lugar y en segundo lugar no puedo hacerlo ya que mis amigos son vampiros

-pero no todos o si, también tienes un amigo que es un _orang pendek_ y otro que es un _chuchunya_ ellos tambien debieron de sufrir con la invasión, acaso no sabes nada debemos de cumplir con nuestro cometido

-también podríamos traer la paz a el mundo sin importar que hagamos no podremos traer de vuelta a los que murieron en es época pero si podemos restaurar el mundo en el que vivieron

-Jeanne el tiene razón la aniquilación podría no ser la respuesta-lo apoyo Pirika

-debes de pensar en las vidas de inocentes que se perderán-dijo Horo

-tienen razón-suspiro Jeanne-que tienes planeado hacer

-ambos somos sucesores de nuestros clanes podríamos sacar provecho de eso-dijo Yoh

-primero debes de desarrollar tus poderes de otra manera te destruirán antes de que pongas un pie en los clanes

-gracias, espero ansioso el poder empezar

oooooo

-las cosos con las antediluvianas no va muy bien a este paso no me quedara de otra que el de enfrentarlas directamente-Mikihisa se encontraba en un una casa abandonada de su clan

-estas seguro de esto-dijo Peyoter-recuerda que son muy poderosas como para un ataque frontal

-eso ya lo se, dile a tus hombres que por el momento no abra acción hasta que descubra su punto débil

-lo que tu digas pero promete que no dañaras a nuestras familias

-claro no te preocupes por ellos no les pasara nada, ahora retírate que necesito pensar

oooooo

En otra parte estaba Keiko pensando en todos los acontecimientos recientes, pensaba en Len, Lyserg, Ana, Mary y Jun que ahora eran como sus hijos, en Hao que no pensaba igual que su padre, en su ya fallecido padre que era el único que controlaba a las antediluvianas, en su madre que ahora ya ni la tomaba en cuenta todo por el poder de convertirse en una antediluviana junto con Golva, en Golva que era la que mas se preocupaba por ella y sus hijos, y en Yoh no quería ni pensar lo que tendrían preparado las Antediluvianas para acabar con el, desde un principio sabia que eso no seria fácil pero ahora que sabia que su hijo era un riesgo para todos no podía darse el lujo de pensar como madre tenia que pensar como una reina lo haría

-lo he decidido, debemos acabar con Yoh

-oooo-

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo.

Perdón por no actualizar pronto

gracias por leer mi fic y por dejar sus comentarios


	6. Chapter 6

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen.

-ooo-

Las almas que son prisioneras de la opresión nunca lograr encontrar el descanso eterno en ninguna de sus vidas….

Un mejor motivo para luchar

Había pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que Jeanne empezó a entrenar a Yoh, todo era normal en esos días de paz, una paz muy difícil de conseguir sobretodo en la situación en la que se encontraban.

-bueno creo que por hoy es suficiente no les parece-pregunto Jeanne viendo como los demás seguían con su entrenamiento

-por fin podemos descansar-se alegro Pirika dejando de hacer tijeras con las piernas

-que les parece después de todo el entrenamiento pesa-dijo Horo

-deberíamos volver no les parece si anochece como la ultima vez tendremos problemas con los fantasmas-dijo Jeanne

-fantasmas los creía extintos-dijo Yoh

-eso debe ser porque tu vivías entre vampiros, a los fantasmas no les gusta estar cerca de ellos; según tengo entendido la mayoría de espíritus están presentes en este sitio desde hace mas de mil años mucho antes de la invasión-dijo Pirika

-ya veo, debe de ser interesante el verlos

-ni tanto ellos suelen actuar muy raro con nosotros como si nos conocieran-dijo Jeanne- tal vez de otra vida, o solo sea el parecido

-no importa mejor salgamos de aquí para que tu padre no mande a su ejército a buscarte-se burlo Horo

-mejor cállate hermano-dijo Pirika mientras los cuatro salían del lugar-por cierto Jeanne siempre he querido preguntarte ¿ustedes son un tipo de ángeles?

-no lo creo, nuestras almas fueron parte de un hechizo en la invasión, supongo que para acabar con los vampiros

-en ese caso no seriamos una clase de arma-pregunto Yoh

-el concepto básico de lo que somos seria….un tipo de seres creados por shamanes para acabar con los vampiros, si tómanos en cuenta eso mmmmm si seriamos un tipo de arma viviente-respiro un momento y prosiguió-pero no dudo que las personas que nos crearon hayan tenido buenas intenciones

Jeanne se alejo mientras el resto la seguía

Oooooo

En la _Gran Biblioteca _el lugar donde se archivaba toda la información desde el origen del mundo, un lugar en el cual te podías perder sino ponías atención, al cual no muchas criaturas iban por su lejanía con respecto a cualquier clan.

-que te parece este-pregunto Mary cogiendo un libro-crees que contenga la información que necesitamos

-no lo sé, solo tráelo tenemos que seguir buscándolo-dijo Ana que estaba sentada en una mesa en el centro de la biblioteca

-hemos estado aquí todo el día podríamos descansar un momento-pidió Mary dejando algunos libros sobre la mesa

-no te preocupes, descansa si quieres yo seguiré buscando

-hermana ¿qué exactamente estas buscando?

-información sobre el caso de Yoh y Hao, después de escuchar la conversación del señor Mikihisa no he podido de dejar de pensar en eso

_**Flash back**_

A las afueras del castillo a la media noche

-Mary date prisa

-ya voy pero dime ¿Por qué salimos a estas horas?

-ya te lo dije no quiero que nadie nos descubra

Cuando iban a salir se detuvieron bruscamente al ver a un grupo de personas en la entrada

-no dijiste que nadie usaba esta entrada-pregunto Mary

-eso pensaba yo agáchate

_-hasta que aparecieron-dijo Mikihisa_

_-no fue nuestra culpa tus guardias no nos querían dejar pasar_

_-eso es lo que menos me importa ahora, y bien aceptan mi trato_

_-es imposible que logremos acabar con las antediluvianas, menos si somos tan pocos _

_-yo me encargare de ellas ustedes deben de encargarse de los herederos, es muy fácil lo que les pedio hacer que se pelen entre ellos para después acabarlos cuando menos se lo esperen_

_-eso será fácil con los tres que viven en el castillo pero que hay con el que se fue_

_-el vendrá en cuanto se entere que hay problemas lo más probable utilizara sus nuevos poderes por lo que necesito acabar con las antediluvianas lo antes posible para poder enfrentarlo_

_-no me digas que es un "ángel de la oscuridad"-bufo uno de los hombres_

_-tú crees que estaría haciendo todo esto sino lo fuera, no conozco ninguno de sus puntos débiles así que el tendrá la ventaja, además se sabe que ellos son capaces de llevar a la extinción de los vampiros con solo unos pocos de ellos. Incluso de matar a las personas que aman sin remordimiento. Así que no puedo darme el lujo de permitir que venga antes de tiempo_

_-no te preocupes Mikihisa nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos puedes estar tranquilo-dijo Peyoter_

_**Fin Flash back**_

-debemos averiguar a qué se referían con _ángel de la oscuridad_, así que no pierdas tiempo o prefieres regresar al castillo sin información solida

-claro...si los demás nos creyeran así como así fuese mas fácil

-bueno por el momento puedes descansar, yo todavía seguiré leyendo

ooooooo

En el castillo...

-dinos Hao que piensas hacer-pregunto Len

-esto es algo que no puedes tomar a la ligera-dijo Lyserg

-no lo se-suspiro mientras se sentaba-han pasado 6 semanas desde que se fue, y aun no se que hacer

-que te parece si se lo preguntas-dijo Len-podríamos ir a verlo si tanto te molesta

-y que tal si ni siquiera sabe de la situación actual, es mejor de esta manera

-estas seguro porque tenia pensado ir dentro de unos días a verlo-dijo Lyserg

-que dijiste...

-mis tíos me invitaron a ir a verlos en estos dias

ooooooo

-como les fue en su entrenamiento-pregunto Marco mientras todos se encontraban en la mesa principal

-mejor he progresado mucho y Jeanne cada día es más fuerte-respondió Yoh ya que todavía recordaba la primera vez que eso paso

**Flash back**

Habían terminado con su entrenamiento el primer día y se encontraban en la mesa principal...

-como les fue hoy-pregunto Marco

-excelente-dijo Yoh esperando que Jeanne hablara pero ella ni siquiera se movió

Marco empezó a reír sonoramente-al parecer en tu clan no te lo han enseñado, pero hay una norma entre los vampiros de que cuando se los compromete el macho debe responder en la conversación, y la mujer callar

-eso no me parece justo, ella también tiene el derecho a opinar

-acaso te importa su vida-pregunto-no tiene caso si piensas asi no tendremos otra opción que matarla

Yoh abrió los ojos con sorpresa-porque dice eso

-es ley de los clanes la mujer paga por los errores del hombre, pero como es mi única hija y al parecer no estas al tanto de las normas de los clanes la dejare vivir. Sin embargo si te vuelve a oponer no sera la única que muera

**Fin flash back**

-de hecho yo diría que gracias a ella pronto podríamos valernos sin su ayuda majestad

-me alegro mucho, de oír eso

-disculpe, pero Jeanne me comento que usted tiene una vasta colección de libros, me gustaría que nos dejara leerlos un día de estos

-no habrá problema, pueden entrar cualquier día que deseen-saco un objeto de su bolsillo-esta es una de las llaves-se la entrego-espero que encuentre lo que buscas

-no lo dudo

Después de la cena Yoh y Jeanne se dirigieron a sus habitaciones

-no creí que se lo pedirías-dijo Jeanne

-yo diría que me sorprendió que aceptara-respondió

-te parece si vamos mañana después de intentar invocar tus alas

-claro, estoy ansioso por intentarlo

-espero que lo logres hemos entrenado mucho como para que falles-Jeanne iba a entrar en su habitación pero regreso a verlo- que se siente amar a alguien-pregunto sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que se sonroje

-...creí que ya debías saber..dijo tienes a tu amigos no pensé que ustedes dos

-no digas tonterías es verdad que Horo y yo somos amigos pero no por eso lo amo

-lo siento, fue una simple suposición

-no evadas mi pregunta

Suspiro-no sabría explicarte...cuando estas con esa persona no existe nadie mas que tu y ella, es una sensación única que no muchos logran conseguir, y eres capas de dar tu vida con tal que ella siga con la suya, o renunciar a tu felicidad por la suya...

-me sorprendes no creí que respondería-dijo Jeanne sonriendo- espero algún día lograr encontrar a esa persono

-y también es un el motivo mas puro por el cual luchar

ooooo

-parece que Mary al final se durmió-suspiro Ana mientras la cobijaba y acomodaba algunos libro- con la información que conseguí sera suficiente para poder tomar represarías a lo que se nos ponga en el futuro-se puso a contemplar la luna-pronto nos volveremos a ver Yoh...y esta vez te diré lo que siento

ooooo

Yoh se encontraba observando el cielo que curiosamente estaba despejado, era la primera vez en su vida que lo veía asi: la luna llena en todo su esplendor, las estrellas que brillaban y titilaban a su alrededor y lo que no había ni una sola nube que las tapase

-tu eres la razón de mi lucha...Ana...

-ooo-

espero les haya gustado este capitulo

en el próximo voy a tratar nuevas parejas.


	7. Chapter 7

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen.

-o-o-oo-o-o

Al empezar el alba las criaturas nocturnas se iban a dormir o no. tal vez si el mudo se pudiera diferenciar entre el día y la noche...

Ángeles de la oscuridad

Se dirigieron a la fortaleza abandona sin decir ninguna palabra, como si el otro ya supiera todo lo que quería decir el otro, ya que cuando convives con alguien aprendes a saber cuándo hablar y cuando callar.

-Yoh hay algo que olvide decirte-dijo Jeanne cuando ya habían llegado a la fortaleza

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto con intriga

-cuando invoques tus alas tendrás un tipo de "visión" que te mostrara la verdad de todo esto, créeme será muy difícil de por lo que vas a pasar….incluso podría cambiar tus ideales-bajo la mirada al suelo

-¿eso fue lo que te sucedió?

-algo así, fue una experiencia que logro afectar mis pensamientos; no creo que te pase ya que tienes alguien que te espera-sonrió- espero yo tambien poder encontrar alguien así

-no te preocupes estoy seguro que pronto a parecerá-la apoyo

oooooo

-no puedo creer que este asiendo esto-dijo Hao

-vamos Hao estoy seguro que querías venir también-dijo Len

-no tienes por que avergonzarte después de todo, hoy podrás aclara tus dudas-dijo Lyserg

estaban en un carruaje tirado por esqueletos de antiguos caballos y su chofer era un zombie

-me alegro que hayas decidido venir-dijo Jun

-no tuve opción después de su insistencia-suspiro Hao

-jóvenes no entiendo porque yo tambien vive-pregunto Tamao

-muy simple Tamao como querías que te dejáramos sola en el catillo y te perdieras de esta aventura-dijo Jun abrazándola

\- Aunque en realidad fueron por otra razón…en pocas, Jun no quería que nada te pasase por ser nuestra amiga si te dejábamos sola en el castillo-dijo Len

-gra…gracias-dijo Tamao sonrojada

-me pregunto cuánto falta para llegar-dijo Hao

-no mucho, pronto podremos ver el reino de los Maiden-informo Lyserg

oooooo

-muchas gracias por recibirnos su alteza-dijo Anna haciendo un reverencia con Mary-

-no tienen que, después de todo han hecho un viaje muy largo

Anna y Mary después de terminar con su investigación decidieron dirigirse al reino de los Maiden.

-y díganos a que debemos el honor de su visita-pregunto Marco

-a nada en particular solo pasábamos por aquí y decidimos venir a su reino, que por cierto es uno de los más grandes de todo el mundo-dijo Anna

-ya veo si ese es el caso siéntanse libres de ir y venir cuando quieran

-por cierto, no sé si le moleste que pregunte ¿donde está su hija?

-por el momento fue a dar una vuelta, de seguro regresara en unas horas, si gustan podrían ir a buscarla en los campos alrededor del reino

-nos encantaría hacerlo su majestad-dijo Mary

-en ese caso-llamo a una de sus sirvientas-ella les mostrara su habitación , después podrán ir a verla, solo les advierto que mantengan bien abiertos los ojos

Cuando estaban a punto de irse llegaron Lyserg, Len, Hao, Jun y Tamao al salón. Que al darse cuenta que ellas estaban allí se sorprendieron.

-¿qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Len

-solo pasamos a visitar al rey Marco-respondió Anna parándose y siguiendo a la sirvienta-no tienen por qué preocuparse, no pensamos interponernos en su camino asi que no se metan en el nuestro

-Lyserg sobrino mío, a pasa tiempo-dijo Marco

-es un placer volverte a saludar tío-dijo Lyserg- ellos son unos amigos se quedaran unos días espero que no te incomoden

-como podría, si son tus amigos muéstrales el lugar pero recuerda que deben de estar aquí para la cena ya que es la única comida que hacemos en conjunto…por cierto si buscas a tu prima no está en el palacio-dijo Marco

-co...como sabes que la estoy buscando

-soy viejo pero no tonto se que todos ustedes desde que pusieron un pie en mi reino han estado buscándola y a las persona que la acompaña

-su majestad no era nuestra intención-dijo Len para ayudar a su amigo

-no tienen que preocuparse, sería muy raro si Lyserg hubiese aceptado mi invitación a si como así, pero basta de charlas. Lyserg condúcelos a las alcobas que están vacías cerca de la tuya.

-claro tí

Todos se retiraron del salón, al estar a fuera dieron un suspiro general y empezaron a caminar.

-ese es el rey Maiden-pregunto Jun con preocupación

-así es-dijo Lyserg con desgane

-parece ser una de las pocas criatura con algo de su conciencia limpia en este mundo-dijo Len

-bueno el punto es que haremos ahora-dijo Hao

-Jóvenes no les parece que deberían preguntárselo a la señorita Anna o a la señorita Mary-sugirió Tamao

-¿por qué lo dices Tamao?-pregunto Jun

-la señorita Anna me dijo antes de empezar su viaje que iría a buscar al joven Yoh, y si la prima del joven Lyserg está con el no sería mejor trabajar junto-dijo Tamao

-es una buena conclusión, sin embargo duda que Anna quiera nuestra ayuda-dijo Lyserg

-pero podríamos seguirla hasta donde se dirija-dijo Len

-decidan pronto chicos que Anna está en la entrada del palacio-dijo Jun

-como lo sabes-pregunto Hao

-le ordene a Li Brus Long que las vigilase

-olvide que controlabas a los zombis-dijo Lyserg al ver salir del suelo al zombis

-es una de las técnicas del clan Tao que esperabas-alardeo de su hermana Len

Oooooo

-todo está listo-dijo Pirika parándose de donde estaba

-estás seguro de esto Yoh-le dijo Horo horo

-claro no te preocupes todo saldrá bien-respondió

-siempre tan positivo

-dejen las charlas para después-dijo Jeanne que estaba dibujando runas en el suelo-ponte ahí-

-muy bien

-recuerda que sin importar que veas debes de destruirlo si no lo haces podrías matarnos o peor a un invocar criaturas que intentaran hacerlo

-si Jeanne lo tendré en cuenta, todo lo que vea será una ilusión. Y si ¿una de las ilusiones se parece a ustedes?

-no tienes que preocuparte –dijo mientras sacaba unas pulseras de su bolcillo-con esto estaremos bien. Otra cosa más en cuanto invoque tus alas no vas a reconocer a nada ni nadie que este enfrente de ti y sentirás un inmenso deseo de matarlo…

-no te preocupes lo tendré en cuenta-dijo antes de iniciar su conjuro

La tierra empezó a temblar, todo el lugar empezó a emitir un brillo color plateado. La energía del lugar era tanta que era imposible de controlar; incluso con las pulseras de Jeanne que la poco tiempo se rompieron, asiendo que sus dueños empezasen a tomar su forma de batalla, es decir Pirika y Horo horo lograron contrarrestar el efecto y no se convirtieron en hombres lobo en cambio Jeanne empezó a sacar sus alas mientras su pelo se alborotaba. Las alas de Jeanne de piel de murciélago con la forma de alas de ángel, con filos de metal que contenían símbolos en ellos y eran de color plateado tirando a negro.

Oooooo

-vamos Mary date prisa, antes que ellos empiecen a seguirnos-dijo Anna empezando a correr fuera de los límites del clan

-lo sé Anna-dijo esta-porque no se los dice de seguro ellos tambien podrían ayudarnos

-claro que no, Hao está aquí porque la señora Keiko le dijo lo que es Yoh de seguro quiere acabar con él antes de que desarrolle sus habilidades y sea un peligro para los clanes

-pero tambien podría haber venido porque quiere ayudarlo-dijo Mary

-lo dudo, recuerda que si Yoh lo supera el seria el sucesor del clan ¿Por qué Hao quería ayudarlo?

-porque es su hermano-contesto Mary parando de golpe

Anna iba a decir algo hasta que sintieron una enorme cantidad de energía salir de la tierra

-sentiste eso-pregunto Anna

-si , no debe ser muy lejos-dijo Mary- es por esa dirección

-vamos no perdamos tiempo

Ooooo

-estás segura que vinieron por aquí-pregunto Hao

-sí, no me cabe duda-dijo Jun

-tal vez Anna se percato de que la seguíamos y decidió ocultarse-dijo Len

-Tamao lograste localizarla-pregunto Lyseg

-sí, sintonice su energía por esa dirección-apunto Tamao

-vamos entonces-dijo Jun pero antes de que iniciaron a caminar la tierra empezó a temblar ligeramente

-que fue eso-dijo Hao

-al parecer viene de la misma dirección-dijo Lyserg

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. No perdieron tiempo y empezaron a correr no sabían porque, lo único que sabían era que algo malo estaba por ocurrir

Ooooo

-Jeanne me escuchas-gritaba Pirika intentando hacerla reaccionar pero ella ni siquiera volvía su mirada-Horo horo algo malo está sucediendo. Que paso con Yoh

-no logro ver nada la nueve de polvo que lo cubre es muy densa-dijo Horo horo

Iba a volver a entrar en ella pero Jeanne lo alejo con un movimiento de su ala izquierda.

-Jeanne ¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto Pirika asustada ayudando a su hermano.

Sin embargo ella no respondió. La nueve de polvo comenzó a disiparse aunque seguía muy tensa. Pero antes de que pudiesen ver a alguien o se disipase por completo la nueve. Anna y Mary llegaron al lugar rompiendo la puerta del mismo

-quienes son ustedes-grito Pirika preparándose para cambiar a su forma de combate

-la pregunta es que paso aquí-dijo Anna

-eso no les interesa-dijo Pirika

-muy lista estás segura que quieres desafiar a un vampiro-dijo Mary

-¿vampiros?-dijo Pirika

Anna y Mary cambiaron de forma y de sus espaldas salieron dos alas con de murciélagos. Y sus ojos se hicieron más grandes al igual que sus dientes. Pirika no se quedo atrás y cambio de forma las orejas que tenia se cambiaron a la parte superior de su cabeza, dos colmillos le salieron en su boca y fue cubierta por algunas capas de pelo que no le quedaban mal.

-¡Anna! ¡Mary!-grito Jun antes de llegar con los otros y al verlas así intento detenerlas.

-no interfieran en esto-grito Pirika lista para defender a sus amigos.

-no queremos hacerte daño-dijo Lyserg pero cayó al suelo por una herida en su estomago

-joven Lyserg-dijo Tamao antes de que todos incluyéndola cambiaran a su forma vampírica.

.Por qué hiciste eso-grito Jun

-no fui yo-se defendió Pirika que no se había movido de su lugar

-fuimos nosotros-

Escucharon dos voces detrás de la nube de polvo que al momento se disperso. Y de ella salieron Jeanne y Yoh con su forma de ángeles de la oscuridad. Las alas de Yoh eran un poco diferentes a las de Jeanne. Eran totalmente negras, con una forma de alas de pájaro muy rasgadas, tenían marchas de sangre en ellas y al igual que las de Jeanne tenían el borde metálico con símbolos.

-Yoh…

-o-oo-o-o-o-o

gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic


	8. Chapter 8

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

-o-o-oo-o-oo-

-joven Lyserg-dijo Tamao antes de que todos incluyéndola cambiaran a su forma vampírica.

.Por qué hiciste eso-grito Jun

-no fui yo-se defendió Pirika que no se había movido de su lugar

-fuimos nosotros

-Yoh...

**La primera batalla es un error**

Antes de que reaccionaran; el polvo volvió a levantarce, la tierra volvio a templar. Todos intentaron moverce, pero les fue inutil.

-que esta pasando-dijo Tamao

-esta es imposible-dijo Mary con dificultad al intentar moverce

Jeanne se acerco al grupo y con un movimiento de su ala izquierda los hizo retroceder hasta que se golpearan con la pared, mientras Yoh impedía que se movieran al controlar la gravedad en el suelo.

-Yoh somos tus amigos-intento hacerlo reaccionar Jun pero no lo conseguía

-es inutil Jun-dijo Len al levantarse-esta en trance

-lo más probable es que no...nos quede de otra más que pelear-dijo Hao

De la nada lograron recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas, pero esta vez unas estacas intentaron a travesarlos. Las esquivaron a penas.

-que es lo que les paso-dijo Len

-no lo saben-dijo Pirika al volver a su forma natural- los ángeles de la oscuridad son asesinos de vampiros

-¿asesinos..de...vampiros?-dijo Mary

-ya lo sabiamos-dijo Anna asombrando a todos

-es por eso que hemos venidos-dijo Hao

-por motivos diferentes, yo he venido a evitar que ustedes acaben con ellos-dijo Anna viendo al resto- ya que serian una amenaza

-Anna te equivocas-dijo Len

-solo vinimos a hablar con Yoh, no vamos a matarlo-dijo Jun

Todos empezaron a discutir olvidando se de Yoh y Jeanne. Quienes a provecharon la distracción de sus oponentes y volvieron a lanzarles miles de estacas. Al darse cuenta de las estacas, no lograron esquivarlas todas recibiendo múltiples heridas por todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo no terminaba ahí, la tierra volvió a temblar y de ella salieron múltiples espada(parecido a la técnica de Len en el anime) las cuales impactaron en sus objetivos sin ningún problema. Para evitar seguir lastimándose empezaron a volar por el lugar.

-son buenos-dijo Mary

-que debemos hacer si esto continua...-dijo Tamao

-no te angusties ¿como esta Lyserg?-pregunto Len

-estoy bien aunque no podre pelear con todos mis fuerzas-dijo este mientras volaba con ayuda de Tamao

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que Pirika estaba en el suelo sin ningun problema

-Jeanne, Yoh que están haciendo-les grito molesta

Ambos regresaron a verla-no te metas en esto, nuestra misión es acabar con los vampiros- dijo Jeanne

-lo se, pero no pueden acabar con ellos...recuerden que lo prometieron-dijo hincándose en el suelo-prometieron que nunca atacarían en ese estado,

Los demás la veía, como era posible que se interpusiera entre ellos. Un hombre-lobo ayudando a u vampiro. Que irónico sonaba eso, desde antes de la apocalípsis nunca se llevaron bien.

-recuerden que esto no son ustedes-volvió a gritarles

-no intervengas en esto-dijo Jeanne antes de mandarla a volar

Pirika impacto contra una de las columnas ocasionando que esta se rompiera y los escombros cayeron sobre ella.

-ahora siguen ustedes-dijo Yoh antes de volver hacer que la gravedad los atrajera al suelo

Intentaron resistirse pero mientras mas luchaban más rápido caían. Las espadas en el suelo desaparecieron, lo cual los hizo suponer que planeaban algo peor.

-que pretenden-dijo Len

-nuestro deber es acabar con todos los vampiros-dijo Jeanne-pero, lo luchamos contra seres indefensos-en es momento la gravedad volvio a la normalidad

-crees que estamos indefensos-dijo Mary enojada

-están en desventaja-dijo Yoh- este lugar se derrumbara pronto, ese sera el tiempo que dure el combate

-no crean que sera tan fácil vencernos-dijo Hao

Todos intentaron atacar, sin embargo siempre fallaban.

-maldición-dijo Len

-es muy difícil darles-dijo Lyserg respirando con dificultad

-es inútil-dijo Anna antes de volver a la normalidad

-que haces-dijo Jun

Anna la ignoro y se dirigió hasta ellos. Justo cuando estaba enfrente a ellos volvio a cambiar de forma y por fin dio un golpe sertero un el estomago de Jeanne quien retrocedio unos centímetro

-no crean que les sera fácil derrotarme-Anna empezó a esquivar los ataques que Jeanne le daba y viceversa.

Anna cambiaba de forma conforme esquivaba los golpes

-muy lista-dijo Jeanne llamando la atención de todos-lo descubriste

-solo el tuyo-miro a Yoh quien no se había movido de su lugar

Jeanne sonrió y volvió a atacar, solo que antes que Anna lo esquivase Yoh evito que se moviera. Haciendo que Ana recibiese una herida en su brazo izquierdo

-Anna-grito Jun intentando ayudarla

-estoy bien-dijo sosteniéndose el brazo

-como fue...-iba a preguntar Mary

-es una ángel de los sueños y pesadillas, leí sobre eso en la biblioteca es por eso que sus alas son la mitad de murciélago y la mitad de ángel. Su punto débil es que no puede ver a los vampiros en su forma humana-respondió Anna

Jeanne sonrió maliciosamente-eres muy lista, sin embargo olvidaste un detalle...

-lo se fue por eso que no fallaste, puedes comunicarte con telepatia con cualquier ser vivo o muerto-dijo Anna también sonriendo

-con que fue eso-dijo Mary

Todos intercambiaron miradas. Sin embargo no se dieron cuenta que Yoh y Jeanne se habían puesto cada uno a un extremo de la sala.

-ha sido un gusto conocer a una vampiro como tu, pero eso no quita lo que eres-dijo Jeanne

Toda la sala empezó a destruirse

-no creas que nos marcharemos-dijo Hao

Hao y Anna se dirigieron a donde se encontraban Yoh y empezaron a atacarlos. Fue una batalla muy pareja hasta que...

-basta de juegos-dijo Yoh mientras invocaba un par de demonios-acaben con ellos

Ambos tuvieron que retroceder para evitar ser alcanzados por los demonios. Los cuales poco a poco los alcanzaban. Después de un momento tuvieron que hacerles frente lo cual se dificultaba conforme la arquitectura se derrumbaba.

-este no era el plan-dijo Len al ver a sus amigos-debemos ayudarlos

Antes que se movieran un muro se puso es su camino.

-no se preocupen salgan de aquí-dijo Hao

Todos salieron del lugar ya que sabían que ellos no perderían.

-acaso no nos reconoces-grito Anna un poco exahusata

-vamos Yoh no pudiste olvidarnos-dijo Hao en el mismo estado que Anna

Mientras tanto en la mente de Yoh todo estaba nublado

**_Visión_**

Estaban en la misma fortaleza solo que esta estaba en mejores condiciones que como el la recordaba. logro ver un grupo de niños que al parecer estaban dormidos.

-están listos-pregunto una chica de pelo rubio un poco mas largo que el de Anna

-claro, date prisa que no tardaran en destruir la puerta-dijo Jeanne pero era diferente su piel era mas clara y su rostro denotaba un increíble esperanza

-comencemos-juraría que ese fue el.

-bien-la chica entro en trance- un, dos, tres...cuatro, cinco, seis…..los fantasmas del pasado son respuestas del futuro….los errores del presenten….son la condena de muerte….aquellos que ahora viven….al renacer llevaran el peso de nuestra ex-terminación...y deberán acabar a la razón de ello…es es la misión con la que cumplirán el resto de sus existencias...por las almas que no lograron salvar...

**_Visión_**

-Yoh vamos despierta-grito Anna antes de recibir un golpe por parte de uno de los demonios lo cual la dejo sin fuerzas para luchar.

En ese momento Yoh despertó sus ojos recuperan su color, al ver a Anna en el suelo casi inconsciente, hizo que los demonios desaparecieran y volvió a su forma humana.

-Anna-grito al momento de ayudar-pero que haces aquí

-vine a buscarte-respondió un tanto exhausta

-hermanito no quiero interrumpir su reencuentro, pero todavía tenemos un problema-Hao señalo a Jeanne

Yoh se paro listo para enfrentarla-si mal no recuerdo...esto debería funcionar-volvió a cambiar de forma y esta vez no tuvo de otra mas que la de dejar inconsciente a Jeanne-lo siento es por tu propio bien-al momento que se desmayo Jeanne volvió a su forma humana

-crei que crearias algun conjuro o algo asi-dijo Hao al ver que Yoh cargaba a Jeanne

-la única manera era esta-respondió un poco mal al haberla lastimado

-mas nos vale salir de aqui-dijo Anna parándose un poco tambaleante

-donde están Pirika y Horo horo-pregunto Yoh

-si son los hombres lobos, estan alli-señalo Hao antes de que el techo empezara a romperse

-debemos sacarlos de aqui-Yoh le entrego a Jeanne a su hermano-Horo despierta

-donde estoy-dijo este despues de que su amigo le puso una funda de sales en la nariz

-no hay tiempo de eso-dijo Yoh mientras empezaba ayudar a Pirika-debemos salir de aquí

Horo horo lo ayudo con su hermana y pronto todo la construcción se derrumbo

oooooo

Afuera de la fortaleza

-por que se demoran tanto-dijo Len

-la fortaleza esta por ceder-dijo Lyserg

Un estruendo seguido de la construcción cayendo. Todos esperaban a que salieran de entre el polvo y los escombros

-muchachos-dijo Jun con las lagrimas retenidas

-jóvenes-dijo Tamao en las mismas condiciones que Jun solo que ella tenia juntas sus manos

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que vieron una sombra de entre los escombros

-un poco mas y no vivimos para contarlo-dijo Hao quien carga a Jeanne en su espalda

A penas los vieron se sintieron aliviados de que estuvieran bien. Yoh estaba cargando a Anna y Horo horo a su hermana. a las cuales bajaron una vez se reunieron con los demás

-están bien-grito Jun abrazando a Yoh y Hao

-Jun podrías soltarnos-pidió Hao un tanto avergonzado

Jun aunque con algo de desilusión los soltó

-¿que fue lo que paso mientras estuve inconsciente?-pregunto Horo horo mientras estaba al pendiente de su hermana

-eso mismo me pregunto-dijo Yoh observando a sus amigos- que fue lo que paso para que todos terminaran tan heridos

-no lo recuerda tu junto a ella nos atacaste, y la dejaron inconsciente-dijo Len señalando a Pirika

Yoh abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, y se dirigió a Jeanne para hacerla despertar-lo siento...creo que ahora saben que somos un peligro lo mejor sera que se vayan

-como puedes decir eso...vinimos para poder hablar contigo y no nos iremos hasta haberlo hecho-sentencio Mary

Jeanne recupero el conocimiento y se levanto. Paso su mirada en cada una de las criatura que se encontraban ahí y suspiro- les debo una disculpa por haberlos lastimado

Todos la vieron atónitos mientras se dirigía a Pirika

-podrás curarla-pregunto Horo horo

-haré lo que pueda

-solo nos dirás eso-pregunto Hao

-que mas quieres que les diga, no esperaba que el poder de Yoh lograra romper el hechizo de contención, tampoco que ustedes a parecieran empeorándolo, y para colmo casi mato a una de mis amigas-grito Jeanne con mucho arrepentimiento e ira ocultando su rostro entre sus cabellos.

-que les parece si se van al castillo-dijo Yoh-nosotros los alcanzamos al rato

-Yoh...no era nuestra intención-dijo Jun

-no se preocupen los alcanzamos después

Todos se resignaron y se marcharon del lugar

-todo esto fue mi culpa-sollozo Jeanne

-no, fue mi al no haberme controlado-dijo Yoh

-vamos Jeanne, no puedes culparte de esa manera-dijo Horo

-lo se, no se puede llorar sobre la leche derramado-dijo todavía cubriendo su rostro mientras seguía curando a Pirika-listo debería despertar en una o dos horas

Horo horo se lo agradeció y se llevo a su hermana del lugar

-gracias-dijo Jeanne empezando a caminar

-por que lo dices-pregunto Yoh siguiéndola

-gracias por haber evitado que siguiera lastimándolos, ahora me doy cuenta que no sirvo ni como salvadora

Yoh recordó su visión-tal vez en otra vida lo fuiste

-tambien lo viste-el asintió- es un poco extraño...sin embargo no me rendiré ante mi cometido

-el cual es llevar la paz a todos los reinos; no creas que no me he fijado, por lo único que entrenas es por eso para poder desafiar a cada uno de los tres reyes de los clanes

-crees que lo logre

-no lo se, pero no estas sola

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Sstridnt**: no me odies que actualice lo mas rápido que pude u.u , y lo estoy intentando.

**selma-itako:** no se si habra lemon tendria que pensarlo, Yoh


	9. Chapter 9

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

o-o-o-o-o

**Nuevas Pistas**

El castillo Maiden unos de los lugares mas temidos de todo el mundo. No por lo que aparentaba sino por lo que había pasado en ese lugar y los secretos que guardaba.

Los vampiros de ese clan solían ser menos preciados por el simple hecho de ser impuro. Pero con la llegada de Marco al trono hizo que ese menosprecio se convirtiera en el honor del clan, al cambiar el hecho de no ser puros, por el de haberse revelado contra su creador. Con eso fue suficiente como para que su clan fuera respetado y recordado. Sin embargo cuando dos vampiros conciben un hijo este tiene que ser vampiro por mas impuros que sean sus padres. Por esta razón con el nacimiento de Jeanne fue como una señal de que algo estaba por comenzar y no tuvo de otra mas que la de esconderla para evitarla verla sufrir en el mundo y el tiempo en el que le toco vivir.

En esto se encontraba pensando Marco cuando sintió el aura de su sobrino y sus amigos, sin embargo al no sentir la de su hija cerca se decepciono un poco.

Lyserg entro a donde estaba su tío para avisarle de su llegada sabia que era algo obvio el hacerlo pero su tío siempre le exigía lo mismo.

-Tio acabamos de llegar estaremos en el patio si nos necesitas-dijo Lyserg

-Vaya Lyserg, creí que traerías a mi hija contigo-dijo Marco viendo con serenidad

-eso también esperaba yo, pero surgieron algunos problemas

-de hecho sabia que tendrías problemas, casi nunca has visto a mi hija mientras estaban aquí y menos hablaste con ella-para un momento y lo observo deduciendo lo que habia pasado-la comida se servirá en 10 minutos

-esta bien-dijo Lyserg mientras salia al patio donde estaban sus amigos los cuales estaban todavía cansados después de la pelea

-Lyserg deberías descansar tu herida todavía no esta del todo curada-dijo Jun

Lyserg se sentó cerca de sus amigos

-esto es no como pensábamos-dijo Len

-ustedes lo sabían-pregunto Jun viendo a Hao y Anna

-lo siento Jun, pero solo creí que era lo mejor que no lo supieras, ya que se los conté a Len y a Lyserg -dijo Hao

-por mi parte lo supe poco antes de venir aquí-dijo Anna-y no estaba segura de que fuera verdad

-entonces vinimos en vano-dijo Jun mientras cogio la mano de Tamao para que amba se paracen y se denotaba su profunda decepción- creí que confiaban en mi

Todos sintieron eso como un golpe en sus pechos.

-en realidad la razón por la que vine y traje a Tamao, es por que quería ayudarlos, con habilidades que solo ella tiene-Jun esta profundamente triste y ocultaba muy bien sus lagrimas

-no te preocupes Jun ellos no lo hicieron con esa intención-dijo Yoh que se acercaba a ellos junto con Jeanne

-Yoh-dijo Jun intentando ocultar su tristeza

-no te preocupes, tu siempre nos has dicho que hay que ver lo mejor de las cosas y sacar provecho de las malas situaciones

-tienes razón-sonrió-me alegro que estés bien Yoh

Yoh solto una de sus risas y regreso a ver a sus amigos-me alegra ver que ya están todos bien

-lamento el daño que les cause por un descuido-hizo una reverencia Jeanne

-no te preocupes eso ya quedo en el pasado-dijo Hao sin regresar a verla

-aun asi no me diriges la mirada-dijo Jeanne-pero no lo digo para que te sientas mal,

-solo venimos para decirles que la comida esta servida-dijo Yoh- no se tarden mucho al rey Marco no le gustan los retrasos...por cierto Lyserg tienes que explicarles lo de la ropa para cada comida, así se ahorraran problemas-despues de decir eso se fue del lugar con Jeanne

-Yoh parece como si hubiese estado una vida en este lugar-dijo Lyserg sorprendido por lo que dijo su amigo

-a que se refería con lo de la ropa joven Lyserg-pregunto Tamao

-bueno, en realidad es una tontería pero mi tío siempre nos hace ponernos ropa de gala para comer, para la comida es sagrada y se la debe tratar como tal

-tu tío tiene políticas muy extrañas-dijo Len

-si pero estamos en su reino por lo que hay que respetarlas-dijo Anna-lo mejor sera que todos no cambiemos

oooo

En la cena...

-como le fue en su entrenamiento-pregunto Marco a Yoh y Jeanne lo cual hizo que ambos se atragantasen

-diría que bien-dijo Yoh un poco nervioso recuperándose-pero tendremos que buscar un nuevo lugar para entrenar ya que donde lo hacia se destruyo

-¿y eso porque paso?

-tuvimos un accidente y terminas destruyendo la estructurara principal del lugar-respondió Jeanne sabiendo que su padre la regañaría

-en ese caso no hay nada de que preocuparse-dijo Marco impactando a Lyserg, Yoh y Jeanne-por cierto, ¿ya fueron a la biblioteca subterránea?

-no de hecho planeábamos ir después de la comida-dijo Yoh

Marco regreso a ver a los vampiros que estaban de expectantes-que les parece si los acompañan, de seguro les ayudara

Todos se miraron y afirmaron con la cabeza

-bien esta decidido-dijo Marco antes de retirarse de la mesa

-biblioteca subterránea-pregunto Mary

-es una de las pocas colecciones de libros de antes de la apocalipsis-dijo Jeanne

-como lograron que mi tío les diera la llave-pregunto Lyserg

-solo se la pedimos

-para que quieren libros tan antiguos-pregunto Hao

-contienen información de los vampiros, angeles de la obscuridad y otras criatura desde la un punto de vista de los humanos y shamanes, lo necesitamos para saber cosas que los lideres de los clanes ocultan-dijo Yoh

-porque ocultarían información-dijo Len

-simple quieren evitar que cualquiera se entere como fue que se fundaron los clanes y los puntos débiles de estos-dijo Anna

-eso es una locura de que les serviría-dijo Jun

-evitarían que sus súbditos se revelen-dijo Tamao

-Tamao tiene razón la única forma de mantener a tantos vampiros bajo su control, es que no tengan oportunidad de hacerles frente-dijo Yoh

-lo hacen para protegerse-dijo Anna

-si quieren pueden venir con nosotros, podremos encontrar muchas cosas ahí abajo-dijo Jeanne-pero les advierto que despues de ir los clanes se pondran en alerta con todos

-no importa vamos-dijo Anna y todos asintieron

ooooo

En silencio todos empezaron a leer y buscar cualquier tipo de información en la biblioteca subterránea, a pesar de estar solo ellos ninguno hacia ruido. El ambiente era un tanto incomodo. Había toda clase de libros, en todos los idiomas que se conocían y hasta de los que se habían olvidado.

-encontré algo-dijo Jeanne llevando un libro mediano y no tan ancho a donde se encontraba la mayoria

-de que serviria-dijo Len regresando su vista a otros libros- ninguno entiende el idioma de los humano

-etto...yo si puedo-hablo Tamao

-entiendes esto-pregunto Jeanne señalando una de las hojas

-si-Tamao empezó a leer en voz alta

_18 de septiembre de 2001 Día 95_

_Ya han pasado mas de tres meses desde que la invasión de los vampiros empezó._

_Algo me dice que pronto terminara._

_me encuentro en una fortaleza que logramos construir hace poco._

_Todos empezaron a creer que no habría salida de aquí._

_Hace algunos días logramos rescatar un grupo de cinco niños que ahora ya se encuentran mejor._

_Tambien he logrado avanzar mucho con mi investigación de los vampiro._

_descubrí que la única forma de acabar con todos seria sacrificando a humanos._

_Los muchachos no reaccionaron muy bien cuando se los dije._

_Escribire después en que consiste el sacrificio_

_ "Las noches son frías y los amaneceres..."_

Tamao se detuvo ya que una mancha de sangre estaba en el final del libro.

-Al parecer esto era un diario-dijo Jun al ver como había sido escrito a mano.

-un sacrificio-susurro Jeanne

-que mas dice a caso no escribió en que consistía su plan-pregunto lyserg

Tamao rápidamente empezó a buscar algo referente a eso hasta parar en una pagina.

_Día__ 125_

_Ya no se que fecha vamos y tampoco es trascendental_

_hemos perdido muchas personas en la pelea contra los vampiros_

_si alguien lee este diario quiero que sepa tres cosas para acabar con los vampiros:_

_1.- no se dejen engañar, ya que tienen una muy buena labia_

_2.-son resistentes a los rayos solares en cierta forma, no se confíen que pueden descansar en el dia._

_3.- la unica forma de acabar con ellos es..._

Nuevamente una mancha de sangres estaba en casi toda la hoja

-mierda-dijo Hao

-eso no nos lleba a nada-suspiro Len

-esperen-dijo Tamao volviendo a leer

_Dia 150_

_mi plan casi funciona, pero por falta de recursos no logre conseguirlo. nadie se entero que lo intente_

_este es el fin de la humanidad, en unas horas tendremos que salir de aquí_

_Los jefes de los vampiros tienen una gran fuerza, pero no tienen su corazón con ellos._

_uno de mis compañeros murió intentando acabar con uno._

_Deben encontrar sus corazones una vez que lo hagan tendrán ventaja._

_Si alguien sigue vivo espero que le sirva lo que esta escrito en estas hojas._

_Les deseo suerte..._

Después que Tamao termino su lectura el silencio perduro en la biblioteca.

-como es posible-dijo Hao apretando sus puños

-el ritual para convertirse en jefe-dijo Lyserg

-es sacarte el corazón-dijo Len

-no podremos enfrentarlos-dijo Jeanne

-es imposible-dijo Mary

-no tenemos de otra..-dijo Jun

-solo nos queda obedecer sus ordenes-dijo Tamao

-piensan rendirse-dijo Anna

-todabia hay esperanza-dijo Yoh

-como pueden ser tan positivos-dijo Jun

-solo tenemos que encontrar sus corazones-dijo Jeanne

-en uno de los rituales y cantos sagrados de los vampiros simpre se repite lo mismo-dijo Yoh- _"los reyes gobiernan, y en su reino vive su ser"_

-eso significa, que cada corazón debe estar dentro del castillo del rey-dijo Anna

-es por eso que, los reyes nunca dejan su castillo-dijo Jeanne

-asi es, no pueden alejarse mucho de sus corazones-dijo Yoh

-de que sirve esto-dijo len

-el rey Mikihisa planea revelarse encontrara de todos los clanes para ser el rey absoluto-dijo Anna

-como puedes decir eso-dijo Jun

-lo escuchamos planear-dijo Mary

-si se revela en contra de todos-dijo Tamao- es por que de seguro ya sabe donde estan los corazones del resto de reyes

o-o-o-o

gracias a todos los que leen y dejaron reviews en mi fic


	10. Chapter 10

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen.

o-o-o-o-o

Las noches eran cálidas y los amaneceres llenos de esperanzan, ahora las noches son frías y los amaneceres desesperantes...es es la diferencia en el mundo

**Formando una Alianza**

Habían estado toda lo noche debatiendo sobre lo que tenían que hacer, intercambiando información y respaldando la misma. decisiones que tomar, el destino del mundo, de los vampiros y tal vez de las demás criaturas. como siempre hay personas que solo viven sus vidas sin que a nadie le afecte y otras a las que con cada decisión que tome o cada cosa que tenga en mente, afectara a todo el mundo en el que viven.

Si bien es cierto no deberían tener compasión con nadie en ese mundo, se los entreno para no tener sentimientos...pero nunca se enseña a nadie a tomar decisiones tan complicadas sola a que deben de siempre estar con sus aliados y despreciar a sus enemigos, jamas nos enseñan a diferenciar entre ambos...incluso para los vampiros que serian una raza _"superior"_ no se les enseñaba este tipo de cosas, eso recaen en cada una de las consciencias de los seres que existen y existieron...

El silencio era una de las cosas que más empezaban a tener en sus conversaciones, pero no era un silencio cómodo y reconfortante sino tenso e incomodo, cada uno pensaba de una manera diferente a la de los demás, sin saber que hacer.

-...¿cual es su plan?-pregunto Mary después de un largo silencio incomodo

-no hay plan solo una idea que tiene una alta probabilidad de fallar-dijo Jeanne

-en que consiste-pregunto Hao bastante serio

-básicamente en atacar a nuestro padre-dijo Yoh- antes de que el haga algo en contra de los clanes-

-es una tontería-dijo Anna-no lograran ganarle

-es un riesgo que necesitamos correr-dijo Jeanne-después de todo si no podemos acabar con los vampiros debemos traer la paz al mundo

-porque la obsesión con acabar con los vampiros-dijo Jun molesta viendo a Jeanne

-por las personas antes de nosotros-dijo Jeanne- por el sacrificio de nuestras almas, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es eso

-no se, de que hablas pero esa no es la forma de hacerlo-la contradijo Hao

Jeanne sonrió con ironía con su cabeza agachada-antes de la invasión...estuvieron los humanos...seres sumamente débiles en comparación a los que ahora existen...aun así hicieron un hechizo para crear seres capaces de hacer frente a la amenaza que tenían, sacrificando las almas de aquellos que desearon hacerlo

-eso es algo que no se puede cambiar-dijo Yoh viéndolos- al parecer nosotros nos ofrecimos en esa ocasión, ese es nuestro objetivo.

-lo hacen solo por eso-dijo Len con indiferencia

-es más por querer ayudar al resto que criaturas que habitan el mundo-dijo Jeanne- tienen idea de lo que ellos sufrirían si el rey Mikihisa hace de las suyas

-en eso tienes razón-dijo Anna- tenemos que hacer algo para poder evitar que el tome el control sobre todos los reinos

-cuenten con nosotros-dijo Hao- si bien es mi padre, debo evitar que cometa fechorías

-esta decidido entonces-dijo Jun-estamos juntos en esto

Los demás asintieron y empezaron a planear como haría para atacar al rey Mikihisa

ooooooo

Las cosa en el clan Asakura no estaban mejor. Mikihisa no perdía tiempo ya que estaba decidido acabar con las antediluvianas esa misma noche.

-estas seguro-volvió a preguntar Peoter

-ya te lo dije y no pienso retractarme-dijo Mikihisa mientras el y algunos de sus seguidores entraban al castillo-estas conmigo o en mi contra

-contigo...siempre lo he estado

Mikihisa abrió de un solo golpe la puerta de la alcoba de las antediluvianas, que al parecer lo estaban esperando.

-creímos que te habías arrepentido-dijo Kino con arrogancia

-porque arrepentirme si tengo una gran oportunidad-dijo Mikihisa

-insolente-dijo Golva sin moverce de su pueste y con el rostro sereno-jamas podrás con ambas

-eso creen se su punto débil-sonrió con malicia sacando unos objetos de una bolsa

ooooo

-ese es todo el plan-dijo Mary después de una larga conversación grupal

-no puede fallar-dijo Jun muy animada

-solo nos tenemos que decidir cuando ejecutarlo-dijo Anna

Pero de pronto un escalofrió paso por todos, como si les estuvieran advirtiendo de algo.

-que fue eso-pregunto Lyserg a todos

-algo malo esta sucediendo-dijo Hao

-hay que ir al clan Asakura-dijo Jeanne-tenemos que actuar de inmediato

Sin embargo Marco entro en el lugar sorprendiéndoles

-ustedes también lo sintieron-dijo Marco recibiendo una débil afirmación del grupo- si quieren enfrentarlo deben de usar esto-le entrego unos pergaminos a Tamao-esperen a que surtan efecto y los ayudaran considerablemente-después salio del lugar.

-¿que es eso?-pregunto Len cogiendo uno de los pergaminos

-son hechizos de "refuerzo" cada uno debe escoger una en la habilidad que mas dominen-dijo Jeanne- el tiempo de duración es de unos semanas y se demora un día en surtir efecto

-si queremos salir victoriosos de esto debemos de tener una ayuda extra-dijo Hao cogiendo uno de los pergaminos

-tienes razón, perderíamos tiempo pero tendríamos algo de ventaja

-lo mejor sera tener un punto a nuestro favor- dijo Lyserg

Todos apoyaron la idea y cada uno cogió un pergamino que considerasen que les seria útil. Después de un momento todos ya invocaron el poder de los pergaminos así que lo único que les quedaba era esperar a que hicieran efecto.

Mientras tanto cada uno se fue por su lado: Lyserg, Jun y Tamao fueron a recorrer los alrededores, Mary y Len se fueron a sus alcobas, Jeanne se quedo en la biblioteca, Anna se fue a caminar, Hao y Yoh se quedaron en el castillo conversando de cosas de hermanos y arreglando sus diferencias.

La noche cayo mas rápido de lo que pensaban, aunque faltaba mucho para que el hechizo les hiciera efecto.

Como ya era hora de la cena todos empezaban a reunirse en el comedor.

-¿cuanto tiempo falta para que el hechizo haga efecto?-pregunto Jun para romper el silencio de la mesa

-faltan 15 horas aproximadamente-dijo Jeanne un tanto incomoda

-¿por que esa cara?-pregunto Mary

-creo que me siento observada-dijo Jeanne,de hecho se sentía de esa manera media hora antes de ir se de la biblioteca

-no te preocupes deben ser imaginaciones tuya-dijo Jun

-por cierto no les parece que los demás se tardan demasiado-dijo Mary con molestia

En ese momento entro Lyserg con Tamao...

-solo están ustedes-se sorprendió Lyserg

-asi es parece como si nos hubieran planteado-suspiro Mary

-no es para tanto señorita Mary-dijo Tamao

-deben estar ocupados-dijo Jun intentando calmar a Mary

-es extraño-dijo Jeanne llamando la atención de todos-mi padre y Yoh jamas se retrasan a la cena, ambos siempre son muy puntuales

-ahora que lo mencionas no he visto al rey Marco desde que salio de la biblioteca-dijo Jun

Todos se pusieron a pensar sobre ello. Pero un estruendo en las afueras de la cocina fue suficiente para que salieran directo al lugar de donde provenía.


	11. Chapter 11

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Nacen dos amores**

Yoh y Hao estaban tranquilamente conversando en la azotea del castillo, hace mucho tiempo que no compartían tiempo entre hermanos y esto ya les hacía falta aunque ninguno lo admitiese.

-parece que te has adaptado muy bien a este tipo de vida-dijo Hao viendo al horizonte

-al principio fue difícil y quería huir, este lugar tiene varios secretos y normas se las que jamás pensé que existiesen. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que debí venir desde un comienzo-dijo Yoh sentado en el suelo.

-supongo que al fin descubriste a donde realmente pertenencias-sonrió con melancolía viendo a su hermano menor

-jiji claro que no, siempre he estado junto a las personas que amo...por eso siempre he estado en el lugar al que pertenezco

-tú y tus ideas

Ambos empezaron a reír sonoramente.

-jamás me imagine que vendrían hasta aquí-dijo Yoh

-cuando me entere de lo que eras mamá me ordeno acabar contigo-lo miro de reojo, viendo como su cara palidecía-pero sabes que nunca me gusto obedecer órdenes-sonrió con orgullo

-gracias-dijo Yoh mirando al cielo- sabes creí que nunca los volvería a verlos

Hao suspiro sabía lo que su hermano pensaba no por leer su mente sino por lo años que convivieron juntos- ya no pienses en eso-le dijo dándole un ligero golpe en la espalda- mejor cuéntame ¿cómo es tu nueva prometida? ¿Es linda? ¿Cariñosa? ¿Mandona?

-es una chica que parece ser muy sumisa debido a la educación que le dio su padre, pero sabe cómo defenderse y en que momento hacerlo. Tiene un problema con sus ideales ya que está confundida con ellos y al no saber que es lo que realmente quiere no puede decidir que es lo correcto. De hecho diría que es una mujer excepcional...pero no es mi tipo

-en serio, para no ser tu tipo se llevan muy bien-sonrió con picarda

-yo dirá que solo es por apariencia, si el rey Marco se entera que no queremos estar juntos lo más seguro es que nos mate...el protege las tradiciones sobre todo y todos.

-eso no te trae más problemas de los que ya tienes-eso no lo dijo como pregunta más bien era una afirmación.

-en realidad sí, pero prometí ayudar a Jeanne…después de todo ambos tenemos algo en común.

-por cierto, me sorprendió su manera de despreciarse y ponerse fuerte parar defender sus ideales

-esa es su forma de ser, no te preocupes solo es así cuando se trata de los clanes, por lo general es muy amable y considerada... ¿Por qué el interés hermano?- pregunto con una voz algo picara

Hao desvió la mirada de su hermano-...por nada en especial

-jijiji si tu lo dices, por cierto tengo que ir a ver a alguien

Yoh se levanto de su lugar dispuesto a irse- te deseo suerte, mas te vale no lastimaría- después de esto salió del lugar

Hao se puso a contemplar por un rato más el paisaje hasta que también decidió irse a otro lugar.

ooooo

Len había decidido recorrer todo el castillo después de salir de su ahora alcoba, la verdad es que ese lugar le llamaba mucho la atención. Jamás había estada en otro castillo que no fuera el de los Asakuras, ya que jamás visito su clan a diferencia de Lyserg. El lugar era muy amplio así que hubo momentos en los que se perdió, aunque él no haya querido admitirlo. Hubo una habitación que le llamo bastante la atención. En cuanto entro las puertas se cerraron quedando en total obscuridad lo cual no fue un impedimento para Len ya que uso visión nocturna. Pudo ver varias armas que se le hacían familiares en toda la habitación. Sin embargo en el final de ella había una serie de cosas que nunca había visto antes: una lanza china, una tabla para nieve, una catana, un péndulo, una serie de tablillas, un rosario y un diario el cual no lograba saber lo que decía por que no entendía su escritura; todos estaban sobre una mesa en forma de altar. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Escucho como alguien abría la puerta así que tuvo que esconderse.

Ooooo

En otra parte del castillo estaba Anna en su habitación, entretenida revisando un libro que saco de la biblioteca que visito hace algunos días. Estaba tan distraída que no noto que alguien había entrado en su alcoba y se había sentado en su cama.

-parece que ese libro es muy interesante

Anna regreso a ver a quien le hablaba-no del todo pero sé que nos será útil después….como entraste Yoh

-la puerta estaba abierta y estabas tan concentrada que no notaste que entre-sonrió

-al parecer ya te afecto el estar viviendo lejos de casa

-no del todo pero es más emociónate que antes aunque eso implica mayor cantidad de peligros

-siempre es así no sé porque te sorprendes

-en realidad no lo hago solo me preocupa lo que pueda pasar en el futuro, pero no he venido a hablar de eso

-entonces cual es el verdadero motivo de tu visita-pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta; sentándose junto a él.

-dejamos una conversación pendiente antes de mi partida-un ligero sonrojo se noto en sus mejillas- quería saber qué piensas al respecto de eso

-que quieres que te diga, no todos los días confiesan que te aman antes de irse sin saber si algún día volverán a verse-le espeto Anna

-jijiji, lo siento pero no sabía si tendría otra oportunidad para decírtelo. Tu mismo lo dijiste había una gran posibilidad que jamás nos volviéramos a ver.

-si en eso tienes razón, jamás pensé que nos veríamos tan pronto-sonrió ligeramente.

-si te soy sincero creí que la próxima vez que nos viéramos seria cuando Jeanne y yo nos reveláramos contra los clanes….pero eso ya es otra historia. Ahora me gustaría saber qué es lo que tú piensas sobre ello, la confesión que te hice fue totalmente sincera y sigo sintiendo lo mismo a pesar de todo.

-Yoh la verdad es que cuando me confesarte tu amor no sabía qué hacer estaba muy confundida, sin embargo ahora estoy segura de mis sentimientos-ambos se vieron a los ojos- la verada es que yo tambien…te amo

oooooo

Len no podía distinguir quién fue el que entro en la habitación. Pronto las luces se encendieron dejando ver la silueta de un hombre

-se que estas ahí, no tienes que esconderte-dijo Marco- pero si lo prefieres sigue haciéndolo-al no escuchar respuesta prosiguió- cómo pudiste ver aquí hay varias armas vampíricas e incluso de los hombres lobos. Pero también hay armas humanas-Len se sorprendió y Marco aun sin que el preguntase respondió- las encontramos en una vieja fortaleza hace años, se han conservado muy bien a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado… suponemos que son de un antiguo grupo de rebeldes, también encontramos varios cuerpos nuestra teoría es que ellos protegían a todos las personas que encontraban pero no lograron hacerlo del todo ya que al final nosotros los vencimos, también había lapidas con nombres grabados y frases en memoria de ellos, al parecer de los que cayeron en batalla…

Len decidió salir de la habitación, pero antes de que lo hiciera Marco le dijo- no somos los únicos que tienen convicciones, todos los seres tenemos algo en común…..queremos proteger a los nuestros y que todos alguna vez amamos

Len salió de ese lugar un tanto confundió no entendía a que se refería con lo último.

ooooo

Yoh no podía creer lo que Anna le había dicho, estaba inmensamente feliz de que ella correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Así que se acerco lentamente hasta besar a lo que ella no uso resistencia, era un beso lleno de amor y ternura, era al ser un sentimiento correspondido lo hacía mucho mejor. Al separarse ambos tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros y sus respiraciones eran irregulares.

Ambos decidieron salir a dar una vuelta por el castillo antes de cenar, estaban caminando por uno de los patios cuando vieron a Hao espiando a Jeanne que estaba en la biblioteca.

-jijiji la técnica de conquista de Hao no es muy buena-sonrió Yoh

-llamas a eso conquista, lo que está haciendo es acosar a la pobre-lo contradijo Anna

-estoy seguro que no lo hace con malas intenciones

Ambos vieron como Hao ponía cara de decepción al ver a Jeanne salir de la habitación. Hao al girar se percato que Yoh y Anna lo estaban observando así que se sonrojo pero trato de disimularlo.

-que hacen por aquí-pregunto Hao intentando no sonar nervioso

-solo dábamos una vuelta-le respondió Yoh

-esperamos no haber interrumpido nada-dijo Anna

-miren la hora ya deberíamos de estar en el comedor-dijo Hao para cambiar de tema, pero solo logro que Yoh y Anna sonrieran con satisfacción

-no te preocupes Hao no se lo diremos a nadie-le tranquilizo Yoh- además ambos sabemos que ninguno esta conformé con su compromiso arreglado incluso Jeanne lo sabe, por lo que no tiene nada de malo que te enamores de otra persona

-ya que esta sobre valorado que tu y yo no tendremos ninguna relación- dijo Anna

-no estoy tan seguro de eso-dijo Yoh sorprendiendo a Hao quien al instante entendió a lo que se refería

-entonces ahora tendré que llamarte cuñada-sonrió Hao

Sin embargo no pudieron seguir con su conversación ya que recibieron un ataque que esquivaron con facilidad sin poder ver de quien se trataba.

ooooo

Estaba dirigiéndose al comedor, pero tuvo una extraña sensación y decidió cambiar ligeramente su rumbo para ir al patio donde vio a Hao y Anna en su forma vampírica, y a Yoh convertido en ángel de la oscuridad combatiendo contra varios vampiro a los cuales no se les veía la cara, no tardo en unirse a la batalla que se llevaba a cabo.

-Len que haces aquí no deberías estar en el comedor-dijo Hao

-pasaba por aquí, y al ver como se divertían decidí unirme-dijo Len que rápidamente había cambiado de forma

-no creo que estos tipos causen problemas-dijo Anna acabando con algunos de los que le atacaban

-están tan confiados de que nos ganaran-dijo uno de los vampiros- no crean que no hemos venido preparados

Todos los sujetos sacaron unas runas de sus bolsillos y los atacaron creando una onda de sonido demasiado fuerte para sus enemigos. Los otros al haber desarrollado sus habilidades auditivas al máximo tuvieron problemas cuando ellos empezaron su ataque ya que no lograban controlar bien sus poderes. Sin embargo eso no duro mucho…

-aguarden un momento -les dijo Yoh a quien no le afectaban los runas

Intento volver a controlar la gravedad como lo hizo hace unas horas atrás, aunque esta vez se le dificulto el poder controlarlo del todo. Después de un momento logro que sus oponentes soltaran los piedras para poder evitar chocar con el suelo.

-por fin, eso fue muy lento hermanito-le reclamo Hao

-por que tardaste tanto-pregunto Anna

-en el combate que tuvimos antes no te demoraste tanto-siguió el interrogatorio Len

-en el otro combate no era consciente de lo que hacía, creo que al estar en trance puedo manejar mejor esta forma-respondió Yoh quitándose importancia- lo que me preocupa es quiénes son estos tipos-no dejaba que se movieran todavía por lo que no tenían que preocuparse por ser atados.

-tienes razón-dijo Hao a cercándose a uno- primero debes saber quiénes son estos tipos

Pero ninguno pudo hacer nada ya que un rayo de luz cruzo frente a ello dejando a Yoh inconsciente, seguido de un gran estruendo.

Oooooo

Lyserg, Jun, Jeanne, Tamao y Mary salieron al patio en cuanto escucharon el estruendo. Un grito fue el que los saco a todos de sus pensamientos al presenciar la escena, Yoh inconsciente en el suelo, Hao y Len gravemente herido y Anna apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-maldición-susurro Len ya que no se esperaba que ellos utilizaran una estrategia tan baja.

Después que Yoh quedo inconsciente, fueron segados por una luz mientras fueron golpeados repetidamente sin poder evitarlo por alguna razón antes de que uno de ellos mostrara un pergamino que ellos reconocieron al instante. Se trataba de uno de los hechizos prohibido en todos los clanes solo había dos de esos, uno de ellos estaba en poder de las antediluvianas del clan Asakura, y el otro estaba en el santuario de Stavronkita, lo que significaba que primero habían matado a los guardianes de Stavronkita o habían derrotado a las antediluvianas.

Lyserg al ver a sus amigos intento intervenir pero una barrera que los rodeaba los detuvo haciendo que cualquier intento por ayudarlos fuera inútil.

-tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Jeanne al verlos de inmediato cambio de forma dispuesta a acabar con la barreara que los rodeaba-no dejare que los maten.

Jeanne empezó a golpear la barreara lastimándose con cada ataque

-Jeanne cálmate-le dijo Jun-tenemos que confiar en ellos

Len y Hao empezó atacar nuevamente recibiendo graves heridas cada vez que lo hacían. Los demás que solo los observaban. Jeanne estaba harta de no poder ayudarlos, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Lyserg…necesito pedirte un favor….

o-o-o-o-o-o-

agracias a todos los que se dieron tiempo de leer mi fic


	12. Chapter 12

los personajes de shaman king no me pertenecen

o-o-o-o-o

**Una advertencia de muerte**

La batalla se había prolongado demasiado, todo el patio estaba cubierta de sangre. Aun así solo habían derrotado a uno cuanto. ambo estaban agotado como para continuar la pelea. Si no acaban pronto con ello no saldrían con vida de esta...

Para los que los veían el no poder hacer nada les desesperaba, ellos eran consientes de que no resistirían mucho tiempo mas, in embargo no podían hacer nada...pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue cuando Jeanne salio del lugar seguida de Lyserg. pero antes de que los pudieran seguir o preguntar algo ello ya estaba muy lejos.

-porque no acaban con ellos-dijo Mary-si son mucho mas fuertes que ellos

-están usando _pamanento rokku-_ dijo Jun- es una técnica para sellar los poderes de los vampiros, ademas de estar prohibida por las secuelas que tiene.

-eso no todo también usando _Tamashi no hakai-_ dijo Tamao

-con que era eso-dijo Mary- no es justo, eso es trampa y va en contra de rodas las leyes establecidas

-tiene razón señorita, pero no podemos hacer nada

mientras ellas hablaban dentro de la barrera de la cual no salia ni los sonidos intentaban resistir los ataques.

-esto no me gusta-dijo Len- si no logramos destruir esos pergaminos, es muy probable que aquí se acabe todo

-tienes razón Tao, pero es imposible. Jamas imagine enfrentarme con estas técnicas-dijo Hao

-no hay nada que hacer-dijo Anna

oooo

Mientras tanto con Jeanne y Lyserg...

-estas segura de lo que haces-pregunto Lyserg mientras ambos corrían, la razón era que no debían usar sus poderes para que no supieran su ubicación exacta.

\- no del todo, pero es mejor arriesgarnos a no hacer nada-dijo Jeanne

Ambos se dirigieron a la torre más alta del lugar, de donde se podía ver todo.

-listo, intentare comunicarme con Yoh para que salga de ese estado. Lyserg debes evitar que cualquier coso interrumpa, si algo llega a hacer yo también quedare sumida en ese hechizo-dijo Jeanne al momento de cambiar de forma- ¿estas listo?

-claro-dijo decidido

Jeanne fue rodeada por varias runas, en el momento en que aparecieron; los encapuchados los atacaron. Lyserg tubo que resistir todos sus ataques que no eran tan débiles como suponía.

-"_ Yoh me escuchas"-_pensaba Jeanne

-"_Jeanne que esta pasando, no logro ver nada, mi mente esta totalmente oscura_" -respondió al pensamiento Yoh

-"_no te preocupes solo concéntrate, cambiaremos de cuerpos por una fracción de segundo. de esa forma el hechizo perderá su fuerza y podrás salir de el"_

_\- "de acuerdo confió en ti"_

_\- "en tres, dos...uno_"

Len, Hao y Anna habían recibido un ataque que hizo que chocasen contra la barrera lastimando sus alas. Dejándoles sin la poca energía que les quedaba.

-es hora de acabar con esto-dijo uno de los encapuchados

-claro que no-dijo Yoh a la vez que se ponía en medio de todos- sujetos como tu no merecen seguir con vida

Yoh con un movimiento de su ala destruyo la barrera, al mismo tiempo que Jeanne invocaba una serie de espadas las cuales los golpearon hasta acabar con ellos.

-eso fue todo-dijo Jeanne a la vez que bajaba con Lyserg a donde sus amigos.

Tamao de inmediato empezó curar a los herido con ayuda de Jeanne

-supongo que esto ya no sirve-dijo Yoh a la vez que cogía los pergaminos- que hacemos con ellos-señalo a los que les atacaron.

-podríamos sacarles información de quien los envió-dijo Len

-es obvio quien lo hizo y para que lo hizo-dijo Jeanne

-lo mejor sera dejarlos en los calabozos, no nos causaran mas problemas-dijo Lyserg

-suena razonable, cuando todo esto termine nos encargaremos de ello-dijo Anna

-Jeanne cuanto tiempo falta para que los pergaminos nos hagan efecto-pregunto Jun

-como unas tres horas-dijo Jeanne- este combate se extendió mas de lo que esperábamos, pero si mis cálculos no me fallan podríamos iniciar nuestro viaje al clan Asakura llegaríamos a tiempo-

-en ese caso que estamos esperando-dijo Hao al momento de pararse

-estas loco, tus heridas no se curaran por completo con solo tres horas, recuerda que el rey Mikihisa puede abrir viejas heridas de batalla, tal vez por eso los envió

-podríamos pedirle a Horo horo alguna medicina que funcione en poco tiempo-dijo Yoh- después de todo el es un experto ene se tema

-no perdemos nada intentándolo-dijo Jeanne

ooooo

Todos después de despedirse del rey Marco emprendieron su viaje, tomaron un desvío para llegar a donde Horo horo y Pirika.

-muchachos no pensé el verlos por aquí-dijo Horo horo

-necesitamos tu ayuda-dijo Yoh

-de seguro que tienes algún elixir para curar heridas sin que dejen secuelas-dijo Jeanne

-claro que si esperen-salio de la habitación y volvió con un frasco- con esto si se lo toman podrán curar hasta la herida mas grave

-gracias-dijo Anna mientras tomaba el frasco para después pasárselo a Len y Hao

-a donde tienen planeado ir-pregunto Horo horo

-a enfrentar al rey Mikihisa-dijo Jeanne

-ya veo...déjenos ir con ustedes a Pirika le encantara la idea

-es muy peligro y no estamos seguros de regresar con vida

-no importa para eso son los amigos, para apoyarnos unos a los otros-dijo Pirika apareciendo en la habitación

-apoyo a Jeanne, muchachos esto sera muy riesgos aun mas para ustedes-dijo Yoh

-no hay de que temer, si algo llega a salir mal siempre nos quedaran los recuerdo y momento que compartimos

-a mi me parece que mientras mas ayuda tengamos sera mejor-dijo Jun

-vamos denles una oportunidad-dijo Len

-esta bien-dijo Jeanne rendida antes las miradas de sus amigos-pero si algo sale mal prométanme que escaparan sin pensarlo dos veces

-claro-aceptaron el par de hermanos Usui

ooooo

Todos se dirigieron al clan Asakura lo mas rápido que pudieron pero lo que les esperaba no era nada agradable

-no puede ser-dijo Tamao con las manos en su boca

-llegamos tarde-dijo Hao

-demasiado tarde-dijo Jeanne

En la entrada principal del clan estaban colgadas las antediluvianas Kino y Golva sin presentar señales de vida y varias manchas de sangre en todo su cuerpo...


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

o-o-o-o-o-oo

**La batalla final**

Su llegada al clan Asakura no les fue muy grata, al ver a las vampiras más fuertes de todos los clanes colgadas sin vida en la entrada de su clan les era terrorífico. Después de bajarlas y confirmar que estaban muertas las acomodaron de tal manera que parecía que durmieran.

-el hizo esto-dijo Jun.

-démonos prisa-dijo Hao

Todos se dividieron en grupos de cuatro personas quedando: Yoh, Hao, Jeanne y Anna; Horo horo, Len, Jun y Pirika; Lyserg, Tamao y Mary. Empezaron su búsqueda por distintas partes de todo el castillo. Después de un tiempo buscando el grupo de Len encontró a Keiko encerrada en una habitación inconsciente y varias manchas de sangre pero todavía respiraba, Jun. y Pirika la sacarían del castillo mientras Horo y Len seguían buscando al rey Mikihisa.

Por otra parte el grupo de Lyserg encontró a varios empleados inconscientes en el suelo. Por lo que Tamao y Mary se quedaron ayudándolos.

Por último el grupo de Yoh había registrado todo el castillo desde los calabozos hasta las torres y nada. Solo les quedaba un lugar por revisar. El salón donde siempre comían cuando niños.

-debe estar aquí-dijo Anna

-es lo más probable -dijo Jeanne

-aquí se decide todo-dijo Hao

-fue un gusto el poder conocerlos-sonrió Yoh antes de que todos cambiaran de forma.

Abrió la puerta y todos entraron. Al momento se cerró la puerta a tras de ellos dejándolos en oscuridad. Se escuchaban únicamente sus respiraciones que eran pesadas, la adrenalina corría por su sangre ya nada les importaba, darían todo en esa batalla. Esperaban salir triunfantes de ella.

-bienvenidos a casa-Mikihisa apareció sentado en su trono con varios cuerpos a su alrededor.

-déjate de juegos-dijo Hao

-sabe muy bien porque estamos aquí-dijo Jeanne

-claro que lo se-dijo al momento de cambiar de forma-pero no lo lograran

Ooooo

Jun. y Pirika ya estaban a fuera del castillo atendiendo a Keiko cuando llegaron Mary y Tamao con varios heridos algunos caminaban y otros estaban siendo cargados.

-crees que ya haya empezado-dijo Jun.

-lo más probable, es que si-dijo Mary

-espero que todos vuelvan-dijo Tamao con las manos en forma de rezo

-confiemos en ellos- dijo Pirika

ooooo

De la nada Mikihisa los ataco y empezó a golpearlos uno por uno. Sin embargo ellos eran los únicos que recibían daño ya que no lograban darle con ninguno de sus ataques, por lo tanto estaban perdiendo mucho terreno. Jamás pensaron que sería tan difícil cuando se enfrentaran a él. Hao decidió usar uno de sus ataques de fuego, mientras Yoh intentaba pegarlo contra el suelo, una vez que lo lograron; Jeanne lanzo cientos de espadas en contra de a la vez que Anna utilizo una técnica de su sensei aumento la fuerza de las espadas a la vez que todos recuperaban sus energías.

-vaya, no pensaba que fueran tan fuertes-dijo Mikihisa limpiándose la sangre de su labio inferior-pero no lo suficiente

_Kyohi se reta omoide_

Todo se volvió oscuridad en sus mentes...solo estaban ellos en sus más oscuro "_recuerdos_."

Recuerdo Jeanne

Estaba ella cuando apenas era un bebe pudo ver sus rostros llenos de _decepción_sus propios padres la consideraban peligro y jamás se lo dijeron...vio como Marco levantaba una daga dispuesto a clavársela a ella, cerró los ojos con fuerza, su padre la odiaba, le temía, no la amaba...todo era mentira, todo su apoyo en los últimos años fue solo porque sentía culpa, compasión...odio eso era lo que sentía en ese momento. Todo su esfuerzo no valía nada para él.

Entonces ¿por qué resistirse? ¿por quién luchar?

Recuerdo Hao

Estaba en su habitación, la cual estaba más espaciosa de lo que recordaba cuando era ya que la compartía con su gemelo...un momento, salió corriendo en su búsqueda, pero no encontró a nadie ni a Len, ni Lyserg, no había nadie, estaba solo regreso su vista al castillo el cual ardía en llamas. El ocasiono eso, estaba seguro de eso, tubo sentimiento de culpa, al ver sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre y a su alrededor estaban los cuerpos de sus amigo de su madre de su hermano...el era un asesino. Tal vez si lo era él era capaz de eso… ¿para qué resistirse…? ¿Esa era su verdadera esencia?

Recuerdo Anna

Sentía mucho frió en todo su cuerpo; estaba en medio de la ciudad, lo sabía por la cantidad de vampiros que había en el lugar. A su lado derecho estaba su hermana menor profundamente dormida cobijada con un trapo que encontraron hace unos días. Pero lo que le sorprendió es el ver que tenia con sigo una daga ¿de dónde la saco?...no lo sabía pero fue como si su cuerpo se moviera por sí solo, puedo ver como una sonrisa maligna se apodero de su rostro..."no, no" intento moverse pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba y tampoco pudo cerrar los ojos al ver como mataba a su pequeña hermana...dejándola dormir para la eternidad. ¿Para que luchar? ¿Ellos eran solo asesinos? ¿no debían ser capaces de amar?

Recuerdo Yoh

Para él era diferente podía escuchar varias voces en su cabeza

_"qué esperas mátalo" "conoces la técnica que incluso Jeanne desconoce" "que esperas para matarlos" "mátalos a todos"_

Esas voces se escuchaban en su cabeza, solo le decían cosas así. No quería seguir escuchándolas le decían que los matara a todos, porque lo harían son sus amigos jamás haría algo así "¿verdad?" "estas tan seguro de eso" "yo no lo creo, sabes porque...yo soy tu" "y quiero matarlo mi sed de sangre no se saciara solo con una víctima necesitas mas...muchas más". ¿Por qué reprimirse? ¿Qué lo obligaba a hacerlo?

_(Fin de los recuerdos)_

Mikihisa se reía maléfica mente al verlos tan indefensos: gimiendo de dolor, gritando desesperadamente que se detuviera, que no querían hacer eso. Pudo ver como cada uno inconscientemente creaba una espada para clavársela a otro, su plan estaba funcionando...faltaba poco para acabar con ellos. Jamás creyó que esa técnica funcionaria con ellos, control de mentes, era su última alternativa pero funciono. Ya no habría nadie que lo detuviera.

-que creen que hacen-grito Len deteniéndolos

Lyserg, Horo horo y Len llegaron a tiempo y ayudaron a sus amigos a despertar de sus trance.

-donde estoy que hago aquí-preguntaron

-no hay tiempo para esto-dijo Len

-niños maleducados, como se atreven a interferir así-grito Mikihisa fuera de sí.

-solo vinimos ayudar-dijo Horo horo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-el corazón-susurro Jeanne -traen con ustedes el corazón

-así es, por eso nos tardamos tanto. Fue muy difícil el poder encontrarlo-dijo Lyserg

-de donde lo sacaron, de vuélvanmelo- Mikihisa se abalanzo encima de ellos. Provocando que el corazón volara por los aires.

Todos intentaron evitar que lo cogiera sin embargo el era mucho más rápido que ellos

-lo tengo-dijo Mikihisa pero antes de que lo agarrara alguien más se lo quito.

Nadie logro ver de quien se trataba pero cayó en manos de Hao.

-este será tu fin-dijo Hao

Todos atacaron al corazón de Mikihisa con todos sus poderes, por lo cual él se convirtió en cenizas en frente de ellos. Habían vencido al malhechor. Todo acabo al menos eso creían.


	14. Chapter 14

los personajes de shaman king no me pertenecen

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Todo acabo**

Todo termino, sentían la satisfacción de haber vencido a su oponente y se sentían bien de ello.

Como era de esperarse, se organizo una gran fiesta en honor a los guerreros que acabaron con la tiranía de su rey. Incluso Horo horo y Pirika recibieron un reconocimiento acabando con la rivalidad que se tenía entre vampiros y hombres lobo.

Las cosas habían mejorado para todos a pesar de la posibilidad de su muerte, ellos estaban ahí, no podrían revivir a los que fallecieron pero los recordaría para siempre. Quien diría que algún el mundo estaría en paz no más peleas no mas rivalidades todo tenía un perfecto equilibrio.

-todo valió la pena-dijo Jeanne llevaba un vestido largo que hacia lucir sus curvas, con escote corazón sin tirantes, de color concha y una franja de brillantina en la cintura.

Se le había ofrecido que fuera la sucesora de su clan incluso Lyserg había aceptado, pero ella lo había rechazado. Después de todo lo que paso sabía que no era buena para dirigir grupos y se sentía mucho mejor de esa manera, sin tantas responsabilidades ya que hasta los compromisos se habían disuelto. Ya no estaba atada a nada ni nadie, ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

-de seguro ya habrá tiempo después

-¿para qué?

Regreso a ver a quien le había hablado-para pensar que hacer ahora…que haces aquí Hao

Sonrío-solo vine a verte, desapareciste todo el día sabes-dijo este levantando un dedo.

Hao lleva un esmoquin pero con la chompa abierta, y un corbatín.

-no lo note, el tiempo parece que pase más rápido cuando uno es libre

-todo acabo

-así es

-sabes deberías dejar de pensar que hacer y solo hacerlo, la vida puede parecernos muy larga al poseer la inmortalidad….pero sabes algún día te arrepentirás de no haberla aprovechado

Estaba por irse pero Jeanne lo cogió del brazo deteniéndolo.

-¿por qué me estabas espiando en la biblioteca cuando estábamos en mi clan?

Hao se quedo frio, y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso- bueno la verdad es que…

-que

Suspiro-tu me gustas mucho a pesar de no conocernos, me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi a pesar de la situación en la que estábamos. Al principio no sabía que era pero ahora puedo decirlo sin miedo alguno… Jeanne te amo por eso quiero que me des la oportunidad de hacerte feliz.

No podía creer que se lo había dicho, el corazón se le estaba por salir de su pecho y un ligero rubor se pudo ver en sus mejillas. En cambio ella no sabía que decir, no se esperaba esa respuesta; pero sentía una alegría que no podía describir.

-Hao…

-se que apenas nos conocemos

No pudo seguir hablando ya que Jeanne lo estaba besando, algo que lo tomo desprevenido.

-claro que me gustaría estar a tu lado para la eternidad-le dedico una sonrisa

Oooooo

El salón principal de la casa Asakura estaba muy bien decoraba. Faltaba como media hora para que los invitados a la celebración empezaran a llegar, pero ellos ya estaban más que preparados.

-jamás pensé que esto pasaría-dijo Keiko que traía un vestido de noche color rojo.

-no se preocupe su majestad, de seguro sus dos hijos sabrán topar el cargo del clan muy bien-dijo Silver con su ropa de gala.

-lo sé…mis niños ya no lo son. Pero cambiando de tema Silver deja de llamar su majestad sabes que lo odio.

-está bien

-bueno acompañe, necesito ver que todo esté en orden para recibir a nuestro invitados.

Ooooo

-cuanto se puede tardar una chica en cambiarse-dijo Horo horo que estaba en una alcoba con Len y Lyserg.

-relájate Loro loro, si te escuchan te golpearan

-si claro señorito

-vamos muchachos no discutan-dijo Lyserg

Los tres estaban de traje pero solo Lyserg lo traía bien puesto, ni Len ni Horo Horo traían corbata o algo parecido, y Horo horo no traía su chompa.

-ya estamos listas-grito Pirika entrando con Mary, Jun y Tamao

-que les parece-pregunto Mary que traía un vestido un poco corto sin escote de tirantes color negro

-más les vale que no digan nada ofensivo-dijo Pirika que tenía un vestido de color lila con escote en la espalda y mucha brillantina

-valió la pena la espera-dijo Horo horo ganándose un golpe de su hermana

-ustedes que piensan-pregunto Jun que tenía un pegado al cuerpo de color azul marino con una aventura en la pierna derecha

-se te ve bien Jun-dijo Lee apareciendo a su lado

-que amable

-apoyo a Lee, les quedan muy bien los vestidos que eligieron-dijo Len

-muchas gracias joven- se inclino levemente Tamao que tenía un vestido celeste pastel con hombreras un poco pegado al cuerpo que remarcaba su cintura.

-que les parece si bajamos, los invitados deben de estar por llegar-dijo Lyserg

-tienes razón vamos-dijo Len

Ooooo

-hasta que al fin te encuentro-dijo Anna que tenía un vestido largo de color azul oscuro, con mangas transparentes de color negro hasta llegar a sus hombros, tenía un lazo en la cintura.

-lo siento-se disculpo Yoh que tenía un traje negro con la chaqueta abierta al igual que los tres primeros botones de su camisa

-te desapareces todo el día y solo dices eso

-jijiiji, lo sé pero fui a visitar a Ryu y Manta y se me paso el tiempo, llegue hace unos quince minutos

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento

-te parece buena idea la fiesta-pregunto Anna

-de hecho sí, es una manera de evitar que la gente que estuvo metida en esto tenga algún resentimiento. Mi madre lo que menos quiere es otra pelea similar en tan poco tiempo.

-ahora entiendo motivo

-pero dejemos de pensar en eso, que le parece si entramos señorita Kÿoyamada-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía su brazo

-me parece bien señor Asakura- asintió mientra mostraba una ligera sonrisa

oooo

La fiesta transcurrió normal, llena de música bebida, y comida. Todos los felicitaban por su hazaña al haber evitado que Mikihisa tomara el control.

Pero para ellos no era mas que una forma de librarse de las responsabilidades que tenían...que rápido que pasaba el tiempo.

Yoh estaba un tanto alejado de todos, veía como sus amigos charlaban o ¿discutían? para el era lo mismo ya que se los veía muy animados.

-por fin todo acabo-dijo para si mismo

-eso crees

Se sorprendió al escuchar alguien cerca suyo pero al no ver a nadie no le tomo importancia

-creo que ya son alucinaciones

-no lo es- era una voz de mujer y pudo ver a alguien a lado suyo

-estas segura

-si, como hubiera deseado que todo terminara así, en una fiesta llena de alegría y color. Todos tan tranquilos y en calma

-¿quien eres? ¿por que dice eso?

-es cierto, a todos nos gustan los finales felices...nos veremos pronto... Yoh Asakura

ooooo

-Yoh despierta, o llegaremos tarde-escucho a un grito desde abajo

Se levanto con pereza de su cama y se froto los ojos

-¿un sueño?-se dijo a si mismo

de pronto Hao entro en su alcoba pero era diferente a como lo recordaba no tenia ciertos aspectos que lo hacían lucir como vampiro aun en su forma humana

-mas te vale levantarte pronto o me iré sintió-le advirtió al tiempo que le echaba un balde de agua a su hermano- date prisa que la abuela vendra de visita y no quiero quedarme a _saludarla_

-la abuela esta viva-pregunto

-claro, hasta creo que ella va hacer la que nos entierre-dijo mientras salia del cuarto-date prisa

una ves que Hao salio de la habitación

-...todo fue un sueño...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

este fue el ultimo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado

gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic.

Mattane


End file.
